Growing Up
by Ronnie Lepkowitz
Summary: This is a bit of a drabble turned into a story from a little thing I thought of. What would happen when a trio of Order members are accidentally turned back into their youth? Eventual Harry/Snape bonding...with Remus, Sirius and Albus! No slash. Canon-centered, but a bit AU obviously.XD Set in summer before fifth year. More light-hearted but with tense/dark moments.
1. A Potion's Accident

It was the summer before Harry's fifth year. He had been on Privet Drive for almost a week, but he already had begun to hate it. H had incited the wrath of his maternal relatives quite well in that small amount of time. The subtle threats the Order had made when they met them at King's Cross, coupled with Harry's supposed _freakishness_ as his relatives had termed, had been enough to earn him more violent encounters and even more meager food rations than before. Harry supposed Tonks and Moody had meant well in this after seeing how much his Uncle seemed to hate everything about Harry firsthand when he arrived to pick him up from the station. For the most part, Harry was grateful that they would speak so on his behalf, but a part of him wished they hadn't said anything. Obviously words are never enough when dealing with people like the Dursleys. Action was what Harry wanted, but of course never got. Despite his early pleadings of staying at Hogwarts in the summer when he began his Magical school career, the Headmaster would not give in and would send him back to his horrid relatives. Harry hoped that it was because of the older wizard's ignorance of the real situation…and not that he knew and sent him anyway. But Harry reminded himself that he had never really confessed the truth behind his request. Perhaps he was afraid, but of what? That Dumbledore would still say no? What his relatives were capable of if he revealed their conduct towards him? Harry really didn't know himself. Maybe he was afraid word would get out to people like Malfoy, who would taunt him for it. This past year was awful enough with people hating him for something that wasn't true. He could just imagine what it would be like when their insults were fueled by a horrible truth he hadn't really confided to even his best friends. He had enough to worry about, what with Voldemort on the loose. And Cedric…no, Harry would try not to think in that direction. He had enough in his nightmares, which had become more frequent and intense recently. More than anything he wanted to forget the past four summers as well as the entire ten years before that had even happened, as well as the last few weeks of the Tournament.

Harry at least had the two most amazing friends a boy could ask for, as well as two relatively new men in his life he hoped he would come close to as well. Remus Lupin, a former professor of his had been quite wonderful to Harry. He was wise and unjudging, as well as honest. Sirius Black, his godfather, was just as genuine and friendly, but more boisterous and lively. But he honestly seemed to like Harry too, which Harry was thankful for. He had even offered him a place to stay, as his guardian. Of course, things did not turn out so well as he was still on the run from the Ministry for crimes he had not committed. Once again Harry was given words, not action, but he supposed this could not be helped. He was used to disappointment after all. The men's company, though rare these days, was better than nothing. Maybe one day, if Harry was lucky, he'd be with them on a more permanent basis.

It was nice to dream.

Needless to say, he was quite happy at the owl he received announcing Tonk's arrival within the hour to pick him up and take him to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Upon arriving (and the engulfing hugs from Hermione, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley-in that order) he had been informed there would be an Order meeting. Harry had been informed at the end of the year briefly by Dumbledore of what the Order was, and his membership of said order when he chose, upon his coming of age. Harry was glad that his headmaster was at least giving him _some_ information, unlike in the past.

The meeting would be a while yet, and so Harry took this time to relax on a couch in the living room. He was just so glad to be among his friends and Sirius that he couldn't stop grinning at everyone.

"Harry mate, how's your summer been?" Ron asked, munching on a Hershey bar Hermione had brought him. She too had just arrived, only minutes before Harry. He had jumped into the seat to Harry's right, Hermione gracefully sat on Harry's left. Sirius had scooted a chair close to them and sat in it. Ginny was at the coffee table flipping through some Witch magazine, her twin brothers on the other side with papers and scattered prototypes for their joke shop.

"Er…y'know…not entirely eventful." Harry shrugged. He hoped they wouldn't press him. "Only been a week, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, s'pose you're right. I've been degnoming the garden all week, tough little blighters those are!" Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've had a bit of chores as well, but not as exciting as gnoming. Dishes, sweeping…I did manage to finish my homework as well." Hermione added.

Sirius laughed at Ron's incredulous face. Harry simply shook his head, smiling. "That's 'Mione for you."

"Indeed it is." Sirius chuckled, Hermione blushing at the praise of her friends. "How about you Pronglet? Been holding up alright?" His face had turned concerned, and Harry's heart clenched, daring to hope that maybe he really could believe Sirius would care for him. Hermione had mirrored the gaze, only hers was more intense. Ron just looked steady but somehow also there for Harry. Thing was he wasn't ready to bare his soul at the moment. After all, he hadn't brought his things with him, so obviously he wasn't to stay for very long. He opened his mouth to say he was getting on well-a lie, yes, but necessary so as not to bum the others out with needless concern-when Remus come through the door.

"Remus!" Harry shouted, and jumped to his feet and hugged the man around the middle. Immediately he flushed in embarrassment, about to pull away from who he thought to be a bewildered and annoyed man when he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him close.

"Harry, it's so good to see you too. Glad to see you haven't outgrown me." He said softly. "Never." Harry whispered back, he thought to himself, but apparently Remus heard and hugged him even tighter before letting go. Sirius had come up to them by this point.

"Well! I can see who's the favorite." He said in mock hurt, grabbing at his heart.

"Oh come off it, Padfoot." Remus growled good-naturedly and the two embraced as brothers.

"Well, I'll admit I was a bit jealous. He is _my_ godson after all." Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Well he was _my_ student." Remus shot back, a wolfish glint in his amber eyes.

Harry giggled and came between them. "Hey now, there's enough Harry for everyone." Sirius and Remus laughed and the former gave the little rascal a noogie, further messing up the untamable hair on his head, the twins and Ron egging them on. Hermione and Ginny giggled at the antics. Harry was by far happier in these few minutes than in the last few months.

* * *

After they settled, Remus pulling a chair next to Sirius's, time had come close to the meeting to begin.

"I suppose you'll tell us what this is all about then?" Ronald asked. Hermione gave him a slap for the bluntness.

"Well, I received a letter from Moody. He says it is a matter of upmost importance, but couldn't elaborate. He mentioned having to clear it with Madam Pomfrey." Remus began.

"You don't think something's wrong with Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny said in a small voice. Harry's heart dropped at that particular theory.

"Not from the sound of the letter." Sirius said reassuringly.

"Pr'fessor Dumbledore hasn't told any of us anything else yet. He said it's a delicate matter, information that if flaunted into the wrong hands could be dangerous." Tonks said, hair flashing in yellows and golds in anticipation as she bounded into the room.

"That's odd…I wonder what is so important he had to tell us in person.." Hermione voiced.

"Whatever it is, Mad Eye is the only other Order member to know about it. He's the one escorting them here." Sirius said.

"Them?" The Trio asked in unison.

"Professors Snape and McGonagall will also be arriving with the Headmaster." Remus explained.

Harry thought this was strange in itself. Though he knew Professor McGonagall's involvement with the cause of the Light, but he rarely saw her come to actual meetings. Her priority was usually that of school business.

Fred and George bustled into the room-Harry hadn't noticed they had left- and announced the meeting to begin. Whatever it was, Harry, Hermione and Ron were thankful they could attend instead of eavesdropping like they had to at school to find out things.

They all surrounded the long table, taking various seats. Harry chose a seat nearest the middle, where Ron and Hermione promptly took their places at his sides. He grinned at that, loving the feeling that they wanted to sit next to him. The twins, their mum and dad and Ginny took seats at the end. Tonks plopped next to Hermione. Remus and Sirius remained standing behind Harry's seat.

The Floo roared to life, and out stepped the gruff form that was Mad Eye Moody. He was smiling though, and Harry saw a mirth within his good eye he had never seen upon the visage of the battered and hardened ex-Auror. Voiced could be heard behind him from the grate at Hogwarts he had come through, arguing about something. Moody merely laughed and turned to the rest of the Order present.

He actually grinned at them, a slightly disturbing experience for the others, then barked back into the grate of the fireplace.

"Come on then! Haven't got all day!" Harry was particularly confused when he noticed Moody was looking slightly down. All the Professors seemed quite a bit taller than that to him…

"I'm coming, you pretentious oaf!" yelled back a voice-a very young one.

Suddenly the fire roared to life again and a small black-haired boy about twelve years old was thrown from the green flames, and landed on the ground, his almost shoulder-length hair covering his face. He wore pitch black robes, almost identical to those worn by Snape, if not for the size.

"Minerva, you old hag! I said I was going, you didn't have to push me through!" he yelled again as he dusted off his robes and spun around to face his assaulter, who had just arrived through the Floo right after him.  
She looked fifteen, had her dark brown hair in a very McGonagall bun and even wore her hat and emerald robes, though they too had been resized. She strode over to the boy with a furious glare.

"How dare you! I am NOT hag! Nor am I old, _obviously_!" She huffed , in a girlish voice natural to her age, at his face. The boy merely glared back, folding his arms over his chest in a very Snape-like manner.

"Now now, my dears, we mustn't bicker; surely our minds are mature even in our bodies are not." Said a good humored, mild and youthful voice as the third of their party arrived from the fireplace. He had on an alarming shade of purple robes, was quite tall compared to the other two, but not taller than Moody yet. He had longish auburn hair held back in a pony-tail. He was looking down as he dusted off the garish clothing he wore, but when he looked up everyone saw the eyes they knew so well. They sparkled a deep blue and twinkled as he took in their reactions.

"A-Albus…?" Molly gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Why yes Molly, my dear. I'm glad I'm still recognizable." The seventeen year old boy with auburn hair chuckled as he helped himself to a seat at the table directly in front of Harry. The girl and boy who had also arrived sat on either side of him. Moody took his place at Albus's side, still grinning at everyone's dumbfounded expressions.

"What happened sir?" Harry brought himself to say, bright green eyes huge with wonder.

"I believe Severus should explain that part." The boy motioned to the little black-haired boy beside him, who was glowering at Tonks who was biting her lip as she looked at him, obviously finding his current form quite adorable.

"THAT'S SNAPE?!" Ron blurted out. The little boy gave a sneer at the youngest Weasley boy.

"_Professor_ Snape, and no, _Mr._ Weasley, I'm some random child who impersonates Potions Masters for kicks!" he yelped. This incited a giggle from the girl on Albus's other side. The boy-Snape swiveled attention to her, giving her his most loathing glare he could muster.

"You are so adorable Severus! I had forgotten how much!" She pawed at the air in her glee. "Even your sarcasm, it's so cute."

Snape looked at her as if she had gone mad, as did Harry, Sirius and the Weasley boys. Hermione, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny seemed to agree with the girl.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." The boy sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Albus leaned on his elbow, propping his head up with his hand and looking at Severus.  
"I will so enjoy your retelling of this one, my boy." He smiled. Snape simply looked as if he would kill him…which wasn't too threatening coming from his innocent twelve year old face.

The others seemed bemused after the shock was wearing off…for the most part. Those blasted Twins looked on the edge of their seats in glee and mischief, Molly had some horrible look of motherly affection radiating from her expression, Arthur was gaping, Sirius looked in shock and Remus looked horrendously bemused. And the insufferable Trio. That Ronald boy was gaping like his father, except food could be seen in his huge mouth. That Muggle-born Granger was huge-eyed and curious. And Potter…his brilliant blasted emerald eyes bigger and shinier than ever before, staring into Snape's very soul with mixed emotions he didn't even want to begin to comprehend. Silently cursing, Snape decided he had better take advantage of the quiet caused by the time needed for them to even grasp what was going on to explain the situation.

"I was in my lab trying to find a way to perfect and perhaps enhance the effects of Wolfsbane on an infected individual," Snape began in a monotone similar to his older self as he threaded his fingers together on the table top. Remus straightened in his seat, a flash of gratitude for the boy Snape show on his face for the effort of working on his much needed potion. "When that horrendous elf Dobby popped into my chambers and startled me into dropping far too much of the ingredient I had in hand into the cauldron I was currently experimenting with."

On Merlin, he saw a look of understanding from Potter. Well, with all that happened with that ridiculous elf a couple years ago, that was understandable…

" There was an explosion and I was knocked into a wall. Albus and Minerva were alerted by the dungeon wards of the incident as came to my supposed rescue when they were also exposed to gases caused by the hybrid potion I had inadvertently created. They pulled me out and the Headmaster apperated us to the Hospital Wing before we all passed out. We awoke a few hours later like this." The boy gestured vaguely, encompassing his youthful body.

"So the potion worked as a de-aging property?" Remus asked, amazement in his voice.

"Poppy seems to think so." Minerva replied.

"How long will it last?" Arthur asked.

"That remains to be seen. Upon not feeling any effects of the potion to be lessening, I assume until I can create an antidote." Snape answered.

Several Order members blinked.

"And so, Sirius, I am here to ask for sanctuary for the three of us this summer, until a remedy is found or until term begins." Albus said, his blue eyes imploring. "It is vital that the fewer who know of this the better. Should Tom realize our compromising situation, he could strike prematurely than what we are currently prepared for."

"I..o-of course Albus!" Sirius said, reminding Harry of a deer stuck in headlights. Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"Thank you my dear boy…oh well, I suppose I can't say that anymore…" Albus chuckled.

"Wait one moment here…" Snape said, realization dawning. "…we're staying here…with THEM…" he threw a little hand at the marauders and waved it to encompass the Weasleys, "for the ENTIRE SUMMER?"

"Yes…?" Albus said. Snape jumped up, but only reached the sitting Albus's shoulders,barely.

"THEY'LL KILL ME!"

Minerva, who was currently drinking some tea given her by Molly spit it out and coughed out a shocked "WHAT?"

"You heard me! I'm little now! I'll be under the same roof as those blasted twins and the Mauraders, one of which is a bloody werewolf! I won't survive the night!" he threw up his hands, his little black robes flailing wildly at his movement. Harry grinned evilly with his godfather and the twins when Albus put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

"Now, don't worry Severus, they aren't as horrible as you think. Perhaps this shall be a good opportunity to get to know one another…" He causally looked at the accused. "And of course they know if anything amiss should happen in the slightest to you by their hand they will have to answer to me." His eyes, now with the full blast of youth and power looked to them in seriousness, to which they all replied with a "Yes sir." Even Sirius had joined in. Severus looked a tad bit relieved, and gave Albus a young, innocent look of unyielding trust that Harry had never seen in his hated Potion's Master's gaze. It made Harry feel awful for thinking he would attempt to plague the small boy's existence here, even though the adult version had done much worse to him during classes. He had seen a frightened vulnerable boy before him, and that in itself was shaking Harry's view of the Slimy Bat of the Dungeons.  
Snape seated himself back down after scooting his chair even closer to Albus's.

"Are there any…er…side effects?" Molly asked worriedly, looking at the three children before her, especially Severus. She never knew how malnourished and small he was at this age. He was even paler than before.

"None that I can determine at this time…"Snape replied with a sigh, finally looking up from the curtain of hair that he let envelop his face. "I do believe we may revert to ah, old mannerisms of our respective ages however."

Harry broke his stare at him to Ron, whose eyes' were bulging in his head and Hermione who looked like she was restraining herself from hugging the little Slytherin.

"Well, my dears, let's put some food in those tummys!" Molly clucked. Minerva and Severus looked indignant as being spoken to like children, but Albus simply grinned, eager for some home cooking.

"Shoo, all of you, while Nymphadora and I finish up supper. We'll call you in directly." The crowded room got up at once and poured into the hall and sitting room.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" the changeling yelled as the kitchen door closed, her hair now a violent shade of red. Molly merely huffed and handed her some dishware she had spelled to be unbreakable, even in the hands of the clumsy but good-meaning woman.

Albus led the way into the Black Manor sitting room. A loveseat was left empty as most of the children and chosen to occupy the couch and the two Marauders flanking either side. Moody had opted to chat with Arthur about protection wards over the Weasley home in another room.

As the New Trio entered the room, Snape unconsciously grabbed Albus's arm sleeve. Minerva blushed under the stares. Albus simply put a hand on his friends' shoulders as they walked to the seat. Albus sat in the middle, Snape to his right and Minerva to his left. Snape's feet didn't even reach the ground.

"So…"Albus smiled back at the youths before him. He made himself inviting as the children and Marauders before him looked to burst with questions.

They began all at once at his invitation.

"Is it really you Headmaster?"

"Bloody wicked!"

"Why is Snape so little!?"

"Shut it Ronald!"

"How's it feel to be younger?"

"Does this mean we have to do Potion's and Transfiguration homework?"

"Ronald!"

"I didn't know you were a red-head Professor!"

The onslaught of questions seemed never ending. Albus was laughing as he tried to answer, Minerva looked slightly less strict and Severus looked mortified.

Harry was the only quiet one, simply grinning from ear to ear at his Headmaster. It was so amazing to see him young and without the worry and hardness of age. He was formidable and lively before, of course, but now…it was different. As if the young man before him was someone he could really connect to when age seemed to be a barrier before. And to get to know him as a young man, it was simply amazing.  
Albus noticed Harry's grin at him and returned it full force as he laughed. His eyes twinkled, resembling the man Harry had come to know these past five years, but they had the mirth and carefreeness of youth Harry had never seen in him before. Time seemed to slow and Harry wanted to remember this moment forever.


	2. Secrets and Appearances

The rest of the evening had gone by fairly quickly. The youthful Headmaster and his Transfiguration and Potions Masters were spared the continued onslaught of stares-and in Albus's case, questions-by eating in another room while the rest of the Order present ate in Siris's kitchen.

"So, what do you all plan to do?" Harry asked as Ron grabbed across of him to get another roll.

Remus rubbed his face in exhaustion, sparing a look at Sirius who was beside Ron, mouth just as full of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend then turned to Harry with a sigh.

"I don't know, Harry. I'm assuming we'll talk about it tomorrow once everyone has had some rest after this impromptu meeting…" he trailed off.

"Oiy, Snivsey's still a right git, just like we remember him eh Remy?" Sirius commented.

"Now Padfoot, Albus was right. This will be a good opportunity to get to know one another…"

"Yeah right." Harry and Ron said together. Hermione huffed at them.

Remus sighed again.

"Perhaps time will tell." Molly spoke up quietly, which was surprising given her usual outgoing self. The others took that as the queue to get ready for bed. Harry stood around awkwardly when Sirius noticed him by the kitchen door.

"All right Harry?" his godfather asked. Remus looked up at him also, Molly oblivious as she and Tonks cleaned up.

"Er…who shall be taking me back to um…the Dursleys?" he asked quietly without looking up.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I almost forgot! Harry, we'll be having you and Hermione staying here for most of the summer. Ron and the other Weasleys will frequent here as well. Albus feels it shall be safer for you all until he is able to correct the effects of the accident. I had Kreacher picked up your trunk."

Harry looked up at that and Sirius and Remus were shocked at the surprise and immense gratitude within his brilliant emerald eyes. The two Marauders shared a quick look at each other before turning to Harry. The boy had hidden his emotion by now and looked just happy to be there.

"Thank you." He said, coming up to give them both a hug. A young voice drawled from the doorway.

"How touching. I think I may just vomit." Harry spun around to see Snape leaning against the door post, arms folded and sporting a look of contempt that did not suit such a young face. Harry scowled back, about to tell off the little punk when he remembered who he was and bit back a retort.

"Now Severus, the boy is just glad to see them." Said another voice chuckling. Snape's mask of non-emotion slipped back into place as he stepped aside to reveal Albus.

"Minerva thanks you for her room, Sirius. As do Severus and I." Albus tipped his head in thanks, auburn hair falling partially over his face. Snape merely stood there, glowering at the trio before him.

"Of course, Albus." Sirius nodded back, taking the chance to glare at Severus, who looked up and a fleeting look of something caught Harry's eye before it vanished beneath the child's mask.

"Come, Severus, we've a long day ahead." Albus said softly as he put a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder. He tensed at the touch, but allowed himself to be guided by the taller boy. Albus gave them a twinkle of a look and a smile as they left to go upstairs.

Harry bid the two men goodnight, wrestled out of a bone crushing hug from Tonks and Molly, then traipsed upstairs to the room he and Ron shared.

Harry yawned as Ron shifted in the bed onto his elbows. The room was dark and lighted only by the half-full moon from the window.

"All right mate?" he asked as Harry began to take off his shirt while simultaneously rummaging through his trunk for Dudley's old hand-me-down shirt for a pajama top.

"Harry, you seemed a bit upset at dinner, are you alright?" Hermione asked, and Harry nearly toppled over in fright.

"Bloody-! HERMIONE?!" Harry yelped. Ron bust out laughing and Harry heard him get smacked.

"Honestly Ronald! I thought Harry knew we were BOTH in here!" Harry wiped his glasses to see Hermione was sitting in the desk chair beside Ron's bed. She had a book in her hands and her hair bushy in the moonlight. She made the flames of the lamp lights in the room come back on, giving proper light.

"And why are you both in here in the dark?" Harry said after recovering, dutifully yanking his shirt back down causing Hermione to blush. He grinned cheekily at the implication, causing both his friends to blush horribly, Ron stuttering a reply while Hermione jumped up, the book falling from her lap.

"Ron told me to! He said you may be tired and not want the light in your eyes." Hermione said, giving Ron another slap on the shoulder.

"You two crack me up." Harry said, running a hand through his hair, making it stand up in even more bizarre places. Hermione broke into a smile and Ron looked relieved, flopping back down into his pillows.

"So, are you alright then?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah. I was just…not looking forward to going back to Privet Drive."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, and Ron cursed the Dursleys in mid-yawn. Harry smiled to himself.

"I don't though, not till next summer I imagine. Mione, you and I get to stay here and Ron will visit a lot."

"Oh? That's brilliant Harry! A whole summer, that'll give us time to study together, and we can get Professor Lupin and Mr. Black to tutor us, and maybe we can—"

"Can-it Hermione! You'll give me nightmares!" Ron huffed, turning over and pulling a pillow over his ears.

Harry just shrugged at her exasperated look.

"Well, I'm glad you won't have to go back, we know how much you dislike it there…" she said, standing up to leave.

"Thanks. Miss yours though?" Harry said, deflecting the conversation from himself. Hermione noticed, but filed it away for later.

"Oh yes, which is why I'll see if I can get some time off to see them. I don't get to see them much as it is." She smiled and shrugged, then slipped out the door.

"Night!" she whispered. She flicked her wand and the flames blew out, leaving Harry to change in the moonlight and stare out the window long after Ron had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Harry awoke from one particularly nasty nightmare, involving his Uncle and Voldemort, both finding glee in his torture. Harry was glad he had remembered the Silencing Charm before drifting off around midnight. He looked over at Ron, sprawled out and tangled in his sheets, blissfully asleep. Harry thought he heard him mumble something about chocolate and rubber ducks. Harry chuckled quietly despite his trembling body and heavy breathing. Ron always livened up his mood.

He slipped off his bed, intending to get a glass of water when he heard muffled voiced down the hall. He instinctively grabbed his Invisible Cloak and pulled it on as he crept down the way.

"Great. Just bloody fantastic." A young voice Harry had begun to recognize as Snape's said.

"You lied to me, Severus." Said Albus's, but his was not jovial anymore, but tinged with anger and…was that regret?

"You found out later anyway. It's not as if it is news to you now." Snape said, his voice small and trying to contain his emotion.

Harry, sparked by his infuriating curiosity, silently moved to where he could see through the crack in the door opening where he assumed Albus and Snape shared a room. He saw Snape turned away as he folded up a shirt and laid it on his bed. He hadn't any shirt on and was reaching for his regular black long-sleeve when Harry caught sight of his back. It had scattered scrapes and a couple welts from what Harry knew to come from a thrashing. His green eyes widened and then turned to see Albus sitting on his own bed, head in his hands.

"I didn't know you suffered to this degree…so early…" Albus finally said as Snape carefully did up each button. Albus slammed a fist on his knee, and Harry felt the air around them all crinkle with a barely contained power and anger. Harry sucked in his breath, thankful that it passed as Albus once again held his head in defeat.

"I saw no reason to dig up the past. By the time anyone found out he was already dead. As was my mother. And I was already of age, a burden to no one any longer as to my own welfare." Snape said without emotion, as if he were discussing the weather.

"But I…had I known..!" Albus sunk back into himself. "I've failed you so much my boy." He whispered. Harry shifted, wanting to leave as he knew how private this was, but staying because he was glued on the spot by curiosity.

Snape turned away, facing Harry but his eyes focused on something far away.

"It seems the potion also acted as a memory agent—it simply happened to reduce my body to the age and condition of a specific time." He turned to Albus. "It is not your fault. It is his for being a horror of a Muggle. I chose not to tell you when it happened because I was distrustful of adults. When I joined the Light, and we discussed my…past…I saw no need to tell you more than what you asked. I have no desire to do so, as you can understand."

Albus looked up, eyes old and dull looking, immensely laden with sadness. " I…understand." Snape seemed guilty as his sadness and since he thought no one was there, came and rested a small hand on the older boy's shoulder. "You will not burden yourself because of this." He allowed a small smile to creep his usually frowning mouth and Harry was blown away by how close the two were. Harry quickly made it back to his own room, collapsing on his bed, head swimming with conflicting thoughts.

He felt uncomfortable with what he had just learned. Snape was abused as a child but by whom? Harry guessed his father, but that would make him a half-blood…like Harry. And he had trouble trusting adults…like Harry. And he didn't want to be a burden to those he cared about…like Harry. Harry violently turned over, hating himself for finding all this out. What other secrets revolved around his Potions Master? And what other parallels would he draw between himself and his previously hated teacher? Harry couldn't hate him _now_, that was sure. With confidence in at least that, Harry Potter fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

CRASH!

Harry and Ron both awoke with a jolt.

"Merlin's pants! What was—" Ron began but was cut off by a fast stomping past their door. Harry threw back his sheet and grabbed his glasses, swinging the door open to reveal Snape running down the stairs, Minerva right on his heels.

"DON'T YOU DARE MINERVA!" Snape shrieked at the foot of the stairs. Harry and Ron both saw he now sported a more modern-if slightly muggle-haircut.

"You need a different shirt, Severus! Hold still!" Minerva squealed back, delight and frustration in her voice. With a flick of the wand she transfigured his black robes into a pink t-shirt with a cat on the front and skinny jeans.

"AUGH!" Snape screamed in disgust, taking in the hideous shirt.

"AND THAT'S for calling me a HAG." Minerva stomped, pleased with herself.

By this time the others had awakened to the yelling, Remus and Sirius emerging with bemused yet uncertain expressions.

Snape took in the audience, then turned to Minerva, a few stairs up from him.

"Minerva, darling, shall we take this somewhere private?" he said in a calm voice, but his eyes betrayed his fury.

"ALBUS!" Minerva shrieked, and ran back up the stairs, Snape launching himself after her and catching her foot. With a pop she had turned into her cat form and jumped on his face.

The two scuffled on the ground when Albus finally appeared from the kitchen, sipping on some tea.

"Oh dear." He said, eyes full of mirth. With a flick of his own wand the two were separated.

He gave them both The Look. Harry and the others began to giggle by this time, but were ignored by the trio before them.

"She started it!Transfiguring my clothes! LOOK AT THIS." Snape motioned to his hideous shirt.

"Fashionable, I must say." Albus commented.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You _would_ think so."

"Here, how about.." Albus again waved his wand and Snape was back in more appropriate clothing-his own.

"So my hair has to stay like this?" Snape said outraged, Minerva-now human-just smirking.

Just then Tonks bustled in and dropped the bowl she was carrying.

"Oiy! Wotcher Snape! Going for the _Emo Muggle_ look then? Fits you like a glove!" she giggled.

"_Emo_?" he asked, crinkling his nose.

"It means, Professor, 'emotional'…kind of Goth really…" Hermione spoke up.

Snape scowled at her.

"Fan-BLOODY-tastic."

* * *

SO! Tell me what ya think, I totes adores the reviews I got and followers! Didn't expect that actually.;) Sorry for any mistakes, and whatnot. Doing this for fun!^^


	3. Hints and Plans

The child that was now Snape stalked off back up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. The noise caused a certain portrait to awaken from a dust-filled slumber and begin shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"FILTH! BLOOD-TRAITORS! MUD-BLOODS! **THAT DISGUSTING HALF-BLOOD SLAMMING MY DOORS**! HOW **DARE **HE!—" She began and the children looked aghast, covering their ears, while the adults-and Albus and Minerva-looked on in annoyance, cringing. Apparently the commotion of the cat-fight wasn't enough to push her over the edge, but the slamming of her precious doors.

Sirius muttered apologies as he ran down the stairs, jumping a couple, then throwing back a curtain in the far end of the hall, revealing a tattered portrait where a woman who favored his features was placed.

"BE QUIET YOU OLD BAT! YOU'RE _DEAD_! THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE NOW AND I'LL HAVE _WHOEVER_ I WANT HERE!" He yelled, punching the frame. The portrait woman looked to explode with expletives when an elderly elf bustled through.

"Dirty Master, ought not to speak to the Mistress this way, oh no…he who is not worthy of her voice…he who _disgraces_ the venerable name of Black with his disgusting friends…." The old thing said in a croak of a voice.

"Kreacher! I don't care what you have to say about me, but don't you _dare_ insult my guests, do you hear me? _That is an order_." Sirius said, a tad bit of bitterness in his voice.

The elf nodded resentfully, but his huge grey eyes looked full of hate and malice for his so-called master. He turned and began to pat the portrait, covered her back with the curtain, murmuring soothing words. Sirius narrowed his eyes and rushed off to the kitchen, the other adults following. The twins were light footed this time as they followed after. This left the Trio behind on the stairs.

"Blimey. What was that all about?" Ron whispered as they slowly made their way down.

"I have no idea. What did she mean by 'half-blood'? You don't think…"Hermione pondered aloud.

Harry inwardly groaned. He knew of course. By that impromptu revelation last night-or was it early morning?-and though he was going to tell his two best friends in private…he suddenly felt protective. Not of Snape of course. EW. No. Never…It was because he knew how he never wanted people to find out his less than ideal life either…that was it.

"Maybe the old slimey git is. Who knows?" Ron shrugged, content with not brooding over Snape's heritage. Hermione and Harry however remained quiet in thought.

Upon entering the kitchen they met a conversation already in progress.

"Bloody git! He knew about that portrait. And he deliberately woke her up." Sirius ranted, running a hand through his hair. Remus was beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Siri…Severus was just…um.." Remus trailed off, confirming Sirius's argument.

"Who is the portrait of anyway?" Hermione asked.

"My mother…unfortunately." Sirius groaned.

Harry blinked. "Really?"

"Yes…hated my guts she did. But the feeling was entirely mutual, and you can see my reasons why. My whole family was like that."

"OIY." Tonks yawned as she walked past.

Sirius finally smiled. "Oh, alright. Almost all of my family. My cousin Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister, was in the same boat I was by the end of it. Burnt off the family tree like I was, when she married a muggle-born…and had this spunky little trouble-maker."

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled. Remus blushed for a reason Harry couldn't decipher.

"Wait a second…Draco 's mother's name is Narcissa…" Hermione said.

"Yeah…the little snake is related to us." Tonks pouted, plopping down next to Remus who ran a hand through his hair.

"Not to worry though, they ignore us to an extent that we're practically strangers." Sirius tried to relieve the tension felt about the Trio at this revelation.

"Oh I know how that feels." Harry muttered understandingly, much to Sirius and Remus's surprise, but they didn't show it other than a discreet exchanged look.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black. " Hermione said.

"Oh, call me Sirius, Mr. Black was my father." He laughed. Harry and the others joined in.

Breakfast started soon afterward. Molly made chocolate-chip pancakes, to which Remus enthusiastically dug in to Harry's amusement. It was an hour later that Snape finally made an appearance, reluctantly sitting down beside Minerva.

"Would you like something to eat professor?" Molly cooed.

"No thank you. " he said curtly, glaring at Sirius and Remus who realized they had been staring at the little Potion's Master.

Molly clucked disapprovingly but let it go.

"I believe we have important business to discuss, now that your meal is over?" Snape continued.

"Indeed my boy." Albus replied happily. "The question is what our current plans are. As mentioned before, Professor Snape's main goal will be to try to find an antidote to the effects of the hybrid potion. Minerva will aid him, as will I when I can." Albus began, Snape looking sour at the prospect of McGonagall lurking about near him and his potions.

"Just so she doesn't ruffle cat hair into the mixtures." He grunted. Minerva glared at him.

"…I have some important…leads…concerning Voldemort. I suppose now I'll have ample time to research." Albus continued as if Snape hadn't spoken. "I will discuss them at length when my suspicions become founded, if they have any merit to begin with." He sighed.

"Well, you're guesses are usually spot on Albus. If anyone has hope at these 'leads', it's you." Arthur commented.

Albus smiled softly. "Thank you Arthur. Let's hope this newfound youth shall help. Which brings us to another topic. Tom has had an obsession with immortality as most of you have realized. This accident could enable him to have a youth serum, much like the Philosopher's Stone. This should not come to his attention at any time, for it would prove difficult and even dangerous should he acquire the means to replicate this situation on himself."

"That makes sense. I suppose keeping you three here for the time being is for the best." Remus agreed.

"Harry, Hermione, I wish you both to spend most of your time here as well. Now that I find myself younger, it will take time for me and my colleagues to adjust our magic accordingly. As you both live in non-magical homes, and should something come up, it would be harder to contact you or secure you by a quick means…and the protections here rival that of the wards on your own home Harry. For now, it is a convenience we shall take advantage of. And the blood protections set in place by your mother have been renewed by your stay there this past week. However, you both may return home as often as you like. The past has confirmed the three of you have better luck together so it will be wise to keep you close."

Harry, Hermione and Ron were beyond delighted. Harry could stay here! Hermione could see her folks when she wanted. And Ron could see his friends more this summer than ever.

"Thank you!" they said in unison. Albus merely nodded with a smile.

"Sherbet Lemon anyone?" he asked.

* * *

The morning quickly changed into noon. Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and the Twins flooed to their homes. Molly mentioned something about making a little surprise for the new children in their midst. Harry had a feeling this would be promising.

Hermione went home to gather a few things she hadn't brought in her haste arrival, and Ron decided to pop home and grab his chess set and a few other oddities. With Snape shut up in one of the rooms down the hall, Minerva and Albus reading up old texts in the library, the old Black Manor seemed quite vacant. Sirius and Remus had some cleaning to do upon Molly's orders, and they knew what it was like to face the wrath of a red-haired witch. So Harry was alone for potentially the rest of the day it seemed. So, Harry decided to visit with Hedwig before joining his…well, hopefully future guardians. Maybe. Harry smiled at the thought.

At any rate, Hedwig could be found in the room he shared with Ron. She had arrived that night, long after Harry's escapade of eavesdropping. She cooed as he entered, she having finally awoken. He filled her water bowl and gave her an owl treat. She nibbled his hand affectionately.

"Hey girl. Sorry about the quick move while you were hunting. But you're such a smart thing, you found me huh?" Harry said softly. She replied with a soft hoot, ruffling her chest feathers at the praise.

Harry chuckled, not realizing a certain black-haired boy had stopped mid stride in the hall and was listening.

"Don't get too much of a big head, Snape will think you've got a taste for arrogance. He slapped the same ridiculous notion on me." He sighed a bit bitterly. His tone surprised Snape. Hedwig had the decency to look sheepish, though the glint in her wide amber eyes showed she felt anything but sheepish.

"Oh alright, you deserve to feel a bit lofty, you pretty bird you. Merlin knows I don't. " He chuckled.

"Think you'll like it here? I will. It's much nicer than Dudley's old second bedroom….stupid locks and bars on that tiny window…or Merlin forbid that cupboard. And we won't worry about getting enough to eat here, Mrs. Weasley will take care of that." He whispered, smiling, but not beyond the hearing of Snape who paled on the spot. He didn't notice two men standing a few paces behind him who had just arrived from the other end of the hall.

"SNAPE. What are you doing?" called out a voice and Harry jumped.

"I'm on my way to the loo, THANKS very much." Snape retorted quickly. Harry arrived at his door in time to see little Snape swish by, robes billowing behind him. Harry vowed to learn how to do that one of these days.

"You don't have to snap at him like that Pads. He was just about in the hall…" Remus clucked. Sirius huffed and went over to Harry, who had a nagging feeling to ask how long Snape had been silently lurking about…Merlin, if he heard him talking…no. That most likely wasn't the case. Snape couldn't care less what Harry had to say, to himself or to Hedwig. Sighing in relief he trotted to his godfather and Remus.

"So, can I help with anything?" he asked happily, suddenly feeling lighter. He should probably talk things with Hedwig more often…she never pitied him, never interrupted him and she knew first hand what his life was really like. She was a dear companion indeed.

"Well, little cub—"Remus began but Sirius cut him off.

"Cub? Really Moony?" He chuckled. Remus blushed. "Oh my, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry Harry…I just came to think of you that way…um.." He blushed even deeper, looking as if he expected to be rejected on the spot.

"No! I like it. Fits actually…like Pronglet, right Sirius?" Harry said. He adored nicknames…when they weren't 'boy' or 'freak'…even 'Potter' like Snape and Malfoy toned it…it made his skin crawl.

"Right kiddo." Sirius winked. Remus sighed in relief and tentatively draped an arm around Harry, who smiled and leaned into him as they continued down the hall where they had come.

"As for your request, Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Pronglet-Cub that his offer shall be taken seriously-"he winked at that,"and taken full advantage of, in the cleaning of this horrible sty Mr. Padfoot's mother called home." Sirius laughed.

"Um, Mr. Pronglet-Cub would like to mention he's no stranger to cleaning, and between Privet Drive and Detentions, he's quite an expert." Harry chuckled as well. Remus barely had time to register what he said when a friendly voice commented,

"Ah, yes, Severus and Argus do love to see students work I'm afraid…" Albus smiled. He was leaning on a doorframe Harry assumed led to the library, with a book in the crook of his arm.

"Any luck Professor?" Remus asked.

"A bit. Minerva and I are being careful though…some of these books have odd protections or…outbursts…so we're keeping with the obvious ones for now. Severus agreed to help us after lunch. Perhaps you could also aide us Sirius? A blood relative might be more welcomed in here.."Albus chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do. But Sniv-er, Snape will have more luck, he being obsessed with all that Dark Arts mess." Sirius growled the last part.

"Odd protections huh? Like the ones in the Restricted Section?" Harry asked before widening his eyes and slapping his mouth with his hands.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, Mr. Potter…had some personal experience on the matter?" But he was smiling, with no hint of ill will so Harry relaxed.

"Yeah, in First Year…when we tried to find out more about the Stone." Harry half-smiled, feeling a bit guilty even after all this time at breaking curfew like he did. More because he cared about Albus being disappointed rather than breaking rules.

"Ah yes…I remember the incident…Argus was quite…upset…for a while afterward. Miss Norris was especially on guard." He chuckled. Remus and Sirius looked confused but very curious, so Harry offered, "Oh,I'll have to tell you that story one day guess."

"Sooner rather than later." Sirius agreed.  
It was no secret what happened during Harry's first two years of course…but with the war, breaking out of Azkaban…well, he caught a very summarized story really. Vague to say the least. He had a feeling it was the same for Remus. Why hadn't they asked more about Harry's past before now? And the little slips Harry was giving, well, soon they'd need to talk about it. All of it.

But now Harry was happily conversing with Albus and Minerva who had popped in from her cat form, sneezing from the dust on all the books they were searching. Without realizing it, they all had moved back into the library, which rivaled Hogwarts'.

"It's too bad you can't search for it online, like a regular library." Harry commented, looking at a rather huge book with gold binding.

"Online?" Albus asked.

"Oh right…um, it's a muggle technology. Computers and all. It helps save time…they catalogue titles of books and sometimes the text in them, and you just type in what you want to look for and up comes a list of things relevant to your search…"Harry trailed off. He didn't realize this before, but he hadn't been to a muggle library since…wow, since he was nine or ten.

"My my…we must ask Madam Pince about this one of these days. We don't give Muggles enough credit…" Albus thought aloud. Harry smiled at imagining Hogwarts upgrading with Muggle technology. Malfoy trying to figure out a computer and mouse; Madam Hooch teaching driver's Ed; Colin in his element and giving photography classes on the side. He smiled again.

_Today_ would be a _good_ day, he thought.

* * *

A/N-Okay, so hopefully my readers shall like this...It was a bit difficult to decide where I wanted this to go, that's why it took a bit for an update. But I am wholly surprised by the reviews and follows on this, and thank you for them. Reviews make me happy and update faster...ohohoho..XD Anyway, tell me what you thought, and be on the lookout for the next chapter.:)

-Ronnie


	4. Seeds of Doubt, Glimmers of Hope

**A/N**—Okay luvs. SO, I suppose I may have neglected to mention that there may be a tad bit of OOC-ness. I've gotten a few reviews about it, and I suppose I should say this was on purpose. I had planned on explaining it anyway, and had hinted at it during the beginning of the story. At any rate, it's part of the story. And though I've known some 12 yr olds who are nothing close to mature, I understand that Snape is different because of how he was raised. But understand this, that he along with Minerva and Albus have undergone a shocking transformation…so his emotions and childish tendencies may be nearer the surface than he'd like to admit.^^ So _some slips_ so to speak have and will happen. It's what made me want to write about this idea to begin with. Oh! As for the technology part, this is what, 1995 or so? I'm sure there were ways to catalogue books in a library by computer then. I can't remember much of the nineties, I was a small child But I'm aware of the tech-disabilities of that decade, don't worry.^^Anyway like I said I'm mainly doing this for fun, so I'm not spending too much time on it proofing. This isn't a super serious or perfect fanfiction. So if there's spelling errors or something, please excuse.:)

Now for the story…

* * *

Snape closed the door-with regular force this time-and slid down the closed door onto the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom. It was rare for him to let go like this, even alone, but it seemed his entire world was tilting on its axis to dangerous angles.

Arguing with Minerva was certainly normal, but like this? That ridiculous old feline knew just how to push his buttons…and now as he fought his child-like mind, he'd become quick to losing and taking her bait. At least he had retained his adult mind-and was _trying _to use it, unlike _some _people in this house. Minerva just seemed to welcome her childishness with open arms, and drag him along with her!

And Albus. Was he born with that blasted twinkle or something? Merlin only knew.

Running a small hand through his hair, he felt where Minerva had cut it with some spell. Rolling his eyes he got up and looked in the mirror. He supposed as his young self it was alright…but he didn't like change. He suddenly remembered how his mother had taught him to manage his hair as a child, as they couldn't afford regular visits to the barber, muggle or wizard. A shame he could never get the hang of reducing the oily feel of it. He shrugged, beyond the point of caring after so many years. With a dose of wandless magic he made it grow back out to its regular style and length. Minerva would notice, and he smiled at the thought of her feathers getting ruffled because of this.

Feathers…owls.._Potter and his owl_. Swearing an oath in Latin, Snape was brought back to why he was stalking about in that mutt's bathroom in the first place. He braced the sink for support, closing his eyes as his head tilted down. Why oh why did he have to go into spy-mode at that moment? Potter was the main reason of why he was feeling his world tilting, no matter how much he willed it back to normal. He could deal with his magic churning within him because of the new age difference, the odd hormonal imbalances, Minerva's incessant yowling…but not the fact that perhaps he was a teensy, tiny, miniscule bit wrong about the Potter boy. The Boy-Who-Lived. The child, or rather _spawn_ of that odious James Potter…

And Snape's memory was as clear as it ever was.

_Snape will think you've got a taste for arrogance. He slapped the same ridiculous notion on me._

_Oh alright, you deserve to feel a bit lofty… Merlin knows I don't._

_It's much nicer than Dudley's old second bedroom….stupid locks and bars on that tiny window…or Merlin forbid that cupboard. And we won't worry about getting enough to eat here…_

Snape inhaled so fast he almost fell over due to dizziness. Okay, so maybe he was more than a bit wrong. MAYBE. Potter could say who knows what to his ruddy owl and live in some fantasy land when he's alone for all Snape knew.

But that was it, Snape knew virtually nothing about Potter.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it-and very well did to the Headmaster or whomever else dared to even ask-he had assumed a lot about Ha-ER,Potter. It simply hurt too much, what he represented…and who his father was. And now, as he had known him class and school in general, well…that simply didn't bode well either. Ignoring him or yelling at him-and by yell meaning it was often a smooth soft voice in which he exuded stinging insults, but had the same effect nonetheless-these were his tools to deal with the insufferable brat. The child whose existence plagued him. But he also didn't want him to go through what he himself had…if that was even the case.

Well…perhaps..he would make it a point to listen closer to what the child-er,delinquent, said from now on. And he would not go about this like some sappy Hufflepuff. _"Harry dear, I accidentally-not so accidentally-heard you talking to your little owl and was wondering if you'd like to talk about it with me over herbal tea and crumpets?"_ Snape shuddered. Or a headstrong Gryffindor. _"POTTER. I heard you talking to yourself or your owl or something-that in itself shows you have issues-but I heard you're being mistreated? Let's get over there and curse them up! Then we'll talk things through over herbal tea and crumpets." …_Okay, this train of thought was literally getting him nowhere.

Maybe if he could slip in some subtle questions to the boy if he caught him alone somehow…

Snape sighed. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Harry gingerly stepped over a short pile of books and made his way over to a shelf with odd dark-binded books. He squinted, but then noticed his glasses were all smudgy. He took them off to clean on his shirt as Sirius groaned a sigh.

"Well, what exactly were you kids looking for?" Sirius asked, hands on hips and his expression pretty much saying how lost he thought the cause was to sorting out this particular library.

Albus shuffled some parchment and books off of the table as Harry sat down next to him, glasses still a bit off. Harry guessed he must need a new prescription-even though he hadn't had one before this but anyway-he supposed he could ask Remus or Sirius later about it. If they had time that is. If not, he could make do with them like he had before.

Harry suddenly realized his Headmaster was speaking and so veered away from his musings back to the present.

"…and I hope we'll get to the bottom of this. But as I said, any books containing instruction on dark magic would be helpful." Albus sighed.

"That sounds a bit creepy…you sure you want to delve into that sort of thing?" Sirius asked. Sirius was getting quite tired of the Headmaster's ambiguous, and quite frankly obvious secretiveness, over what exactly he was doing.

"Well, if what I think is right, then it will be in these books…and we need as much information as possible. The person I am most anxious to ask of these things is currently being difficult…and admittedly hard to track down."

More noncommittal answers. Humph. Well, he probably knew best…on whatever it was. That wouldn't mean he and Remus wouldn't take up the reins of their old ways to find out what.

"Speaking of which, any luck on our new DADA teacher?" Harry grinned cheekily, something he would not have done had Albus been his actual age. Albus grinned back, mirth back in his eyes.

"Actually yes, my dear child. The Ministry saw fit to…suggest…someone from their own fold. A Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Thankfully this was all arranged right before our unfortunate little accident." He chuckled.

"I see Snape's not getting the position then? _He_ must be _upset_." Harry said casually, dusting off an old text book that was on the table. It was no secret that Snape longed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Harry found the whole thing tiresome, especially with the apparent curse bestowed upon the position; each year the current teacher would somehow turn up as possessed, incompetent, a werewolf (though Harry and most others found Remus to be the best teacher they ever had in that class despite his being labeled a dark creature), or an insane imposter. Snape would no doubt be an improvement from them all-except for Remus of course-and would undoubtedly somehow succumb to the supposed curse and finally leave their lives forever when the year ended, by one misfortune or another. Harry realized where that certain train of thought was going. _Maybe I'm being a bit too harsh…_

"_Professor_ Snape, Potter." A little growl replied from the doorway.

_Maybe not._ Harry thought with a huff.

Minerva immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Severus, after all my hard work..." She pouted a bit, but Snape wasn't fooled by her fifteen-year-old face. Behind it laid the mind of a witch over twice his age and power rivaling his and perhaps Dumbledore's to a certain extent. She could prance around as a child all she wanted, but _he_ was going to act his age this time, not his shoe-size.

He sniffed. "A single wordless spell is hardly work, Minerva." She glared but also seemed calculating. He would have to watch his back…but her rather put out expression was worth it. He cracked a smirk before turning back to Harry.

"And I wouldn't presume the intentions of my elders if I were you, Potter. It is both arrogant and unbecoming." He said as he sat down, taking in the wide green eyes which stared widely at him then narrowed, full of refrained spiteful retort.

"Lay off, _Snivellus_." Sirius hissed. Remus even had a hard glint in his eyes, a wolfish protectiveness. Snape held their glares with his own, squaring his shoulders, though his middle clenched from the horrible nickname. Even after all these years, that particular moniker still hurt him more than he liked to admit…wait **_no_**. He wouldn't let such emotion surface after so many years. He pulled on a blank face, his defense against showing such emotion and thereby not giving in to the _dog_. He noticed Harry smile a small smile at his Godfather. Snape could not see what the boy obviously saw in the ridiculous man, and narrowed his eyes once more, thinking the boy must appreciate the man's attempt to cut Severus down with words. Just like his father, that _Potter_, would have…Snape almost forsook his little plan of getting to the bottom of Potter's secrets, when the boy chanced a look to him, while Albus was rambling on about being civil during the holidays. The boy's eyes held defiance-one so much like his father's _but also his mother's_-and…something else. Snape couldn't look away, and in the instant they locked a gaze, he finally deciphered it before Potter turned away to look down at the shabby textbook. It was a slight confusion and maybe regret? That stumped the little Potion's Master…and he was now doubly determined to find out just what was going on with the brat.

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin took in the small exchanges around him, keeping them to ponder over later. He, unlike Sirius, noticed quite a lot around him. And though Sirius was actually being surprisingly adept in noticing the slips Harry was making here and there, and his little quirks that were worrisome to say the least, he wasn't seeing the entire picture. What exactly was the whole picture? Well, time would tell. The werewolf would make sure of that.

Harry opened the book to find it was _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 _by Miranda Goshawk. Intrigued, he tuned out the low murmurings of Snape conversing solely with the Headmaster about what leads he was pursuing in the potion cure, much to McGonagall's annoyance. He flipped the title page to see written in hasty script the name _Sirius Black_. He recognized the penmanship as his godfather's from the letters he had received from the man the past year and a half or so. Smiling he noted it was lined through, with a more steady hand in darker, thicker lines which wrote beneath it the name _Padfoot_. But the writing didn't end there. Another penman wrote in his two cents-Harry could tell by the delicate lines and more elegant and tidy script. It read "James, you can't just mark Sirius's name out like that. It's his book." Harry smiled even wider this time, so his father did that! His Dad's actual handwriting! And he knew the other to be Remus's, as he had come to recognize his penmanship from his written comments on classwork.  
It continued, much to Harry's glee.

"Oiy! Why are you lot just casually writing up in my book?" That was Sirius again.  
"Because class started already and I for one don't want to get a detention for talking during class at the beginning of term." Remus wrote back.  
"James started it anyway." Wrote a new person, in small cramped handwriting, but neater than Ron's on any day. Harry had a sinking feeling he knew who this was. Wormtail.  
"Because you guys, I want us to start using our new nicknames!" James wrote back.  
"Okay okay OKAY. I'll sign all my books with Padfoot from now on, happy?"  
"Infinitely." James replied, with a sloppy smiley face.

Harry actually giggled, and when he noted there was silence now in the room, he looked up to see all eyes were on him. He blushed and ducked his head. "Er, sorry…"

"Nonsense kiddo! What have ya got there?" Sirius smiled, looking over his shoulder.  
"I think it's your third year Spells Textbook." Harry offered.  
"Really? I forgot I had left it here…"Sirius looked astounded it still even existed, taking it up in his hands to examine. He assumed his mother had burned whatever he had left behind when he was disowned and had moved out. He must have stuffed it in a random shelf in the library once school had ended that year, and Albus had unknowingly pulled it out along with the other books in his search.  
"Is it covered in those ink blots you call handwriting?" Remus smiled mischievously. Snape actually let himself smirk at that one as he tried to look disinterested as he fiddled with a button on his sleeve.  
Sirius snorted. "Not everyone can have pretty handwriting like you, dear Moony." Remus rolled his eyes. He flipped through the pages, Snape noticing Harry's eyes skimming what he could, a hungry look in his now bright and hopeful eyes.  
"Oh Merlin, Remus, this is the one where we had that conversation about McGonagall and Dumbled-" he cut himself off. He almost forgot they were in the same room with him!  
"Well?" Minerva asked, curious. Albus had a knowing smile on his face, as if he knew where this would go. Snape was actually grinning, basking in the dog animagus's discomfort.  
"Um..nothing. I um…here Harry, you can look through it some more." He quickly breathed out, shoving the book back at Harry, who took it happily.  
"Remember, we were thirteen year olds…so if you find anything written there less than…responsible…well, we warned you." Remus chuckled as he put an arm around the boy. Harry laughed back, it was soft and a bit hoarse as if he didn't laugh much, and Remus softened his gaze. "Enjoy Harry. I believe Sirius's books were your father's favorite place to doodle in, despite the fact that spare parchment was usually available."  
"I can vouch for that." Sirius winked.

Harry trailed a finger along the binding of the book in quiet awe as if it were handwritten by Merlin himself, which went unnoticed by no one in the room.

But then the moment was ruined by the small teenager's stomach emitting a large grumble. His ears turned pink instantly.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for lunch." Minerva chuckled.

* * *

Sorry it got longish!(tell me, do you like long or short, and would you consider these chapters long or short? I've no idea really myself...feedback is appreciated!) I had to end it there, so as not to trail off too much into the next part. I want things to go a bit slow while Harry's alone with the adults you see. Anyway, R&R if you'd like.^^ I enjoy reading them. Especially the one from the sisters, you guys crack me up.^_~ Oh, and thanks to those new followers. I'm still surprised people like

Until next chapter~;)


	5. Revelations and Glasses

"I don't see why I have to." Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. He was noticing the old pair of glasses he had since he started Primary were irritating him more frequently.

"Because we don't know what's going to happen this summer. I got a feeling we ought to take advantage of the lull in the excitement. I can feel it in my bones." Sirius winked, pulling Harry close with an arm around him. The two Marauders, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Potion's Master all awaited to be called for lunch in the sitting room where they had migrated from the library. Minerva had volunteered to cook today, and Albus quickly offered to help, much to the little witch's delight. Snape had rolled his eyes, commenting that either they'd be fed burnt resemblances of food or the meal would consist entirely of sweets. Minerva made a rather daring comment of Snape's own dietary preferences when around all those gruesome Potion's ingredients, to which she promptly left leaving the small raven-haired boy to glare after her and Albus-who left a quiet comment of his own for Snape to "play nice" with the others. There was an awkward silence for a bit filled only by the happy chatterings of the two magic folk from the kitchen that drifted in. Snape had settled in the loveseat, his feet once again failing to touch the ground. He had crossed his arms and seemed content to glare at the three Gryffindors sitting across from him in the sofa. Sirius then had the bright idea to prompt Harry to begin on his school work, surprising Remus and Snape, though the latter did not show it. He, unlike the werewolf, did not wear his feelings on his sleeve.

"Well, I suppose since Hermione's finished hers already I better get started." Harry smirked, making him look surprisingly more like Lily than James. Remus beamed back at him. "Be a good example for Ron."

"Exactly kiddo. I stand by what I said in your third year in that she's the brightest witch of her age." Sirius beamed.

"Yeah, but third year she went almost mental going to all those classes. Made Ron nearly crazed because he had no idea how she kept popping in when she hadn't arrived with us." Harry laughed at the memory. Snape had the unsettling thought that the boy's laugh was pleasant, and made him seem like his normal age rather than the savior of the Wizarding world, and all the stress and fear that went along with it. Shaking his head slightly, Snape inwardly tried to blank his mind. It was not conducive to dwell on ridiculous sentiment brought on by the potion accident. Yes, that and the enigma of Potter's home life were the only reasons he was not using 'hate' and 'Potter' in the same thoughts lately…

"Oh…I remember something about Hermione's conflicting schedule...but with everything else going on that year I didn't find out if she worked everything out with Minerva or not." Remus said, remembering how the summer before term he had spent a few days fixing up his office, and the case had come up in his afternoon tea with Minerva.

Snape shifted a bit in his seat, interested. He too had heard of the problem caused by that Granger girl wanting to take on too many classes to which some were physically impossible to attend without missing another. Even out of school her ineffably aggravating tendencies caused Severus a migraine. One person cannot be two or even three places at one time. But of course that Muggleborn thought she could.

"Yeah." Harry's eyes darted to Snape, who straightened even more in his seat and narrowed his own gaze. Defiant Gryffindor through and through, Snape mused.

"Well, how did she do it?" Sirius asked, very curious now, though anything could since the mutt was cooped up in here longer than the rest of them had been the past year and a half, or so Snape thought.

Harry mumbled something, trying to be subtle and keep from Snape from hearing-which of course for Harry meant he was being obvious in concealing what he said, so much so that Remus and Sirius had to ask what he said.

Harry sighed heavily, glaring at the sneering smirk the child-Snape was giving him.  
"I said it was a Time-Turner."

Sirius blinked, Remus's eyes got big and Snape leapt from his seat.

"I **KNEW** IT! I _KNEW_ YOU WERE BEHIND BLACK'S ESCAPE! Oh it didn't make sense _back then_, but I knew you and your little thugs were behind the scenes, saving your criminal of a godfather from the very start!" Snape practically yelled in triumph.

"My friends are not thugs!" Harry jumped up and yelled back.

"And I'm not a criminal, you _slimy Snake_!" Sirius was by Harry's side by now.

"You pompous _rabid Lion_!" Snape shot back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—" Sirius almost finished when Lupin jumped in between Sirius, Harry and Snape. Snape jumped back, and peered around Lupin, anger gone to reveal shock at his intervening.

"No! Sirius, calm down! Harry, you too!" Harry looked rather taken aback and Sirius remembering they were not teenagers anymore, but grown-ups.

"And Severus, I'm sure you wish to feel vindicated, but as we all know, what Harry did was not only brave but saved Sirius's life. At any rate, this is in the _past_. I'm tired of us always fighting. It led to a lot of…mishaps during our school days, and it will only serve to divide us again now." Remus looked far older now, and had a kind of frightened look in his eyes that Harry thought didn't suit the man at all.

"Well said, Remus, well said." Said a voice from across the room, striding to them with an apron on that had sunflowers in the print.

"Thank you, Albus." Remus said quietly, soflty wringing his wrists under the gaze of the others.

Albus was wiping his hands on a towel, beaming brightly. "Minerva and I have completed a rather delicious meal of Shepard's pie. I daresay the biscuits are almost done as well. Shall we tuck in?"

For some reason Harry didn't feel so hungry anymore. Sirius noticed his expression and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. Harry smiled back, but only barely. Then something clicked for Sirius.

"Wait…Snape, what did Harry and his friends saving me have to do with the time turner?" Sirius asked, and Snape was once again surprised, this time by the civility of how the question was asked. _The moron must really be baffled and can't put two and two together_, he thought. He flicked an imaginary piece of lint off of his robes then turned his cold, yet youthful, gaze onto the animagus.

"My, you are daft if you can't discern _why_ from the evidence before you." Albus gave Snape a warning look, so he quickly added, "The Potter brat and his chums apparently frolicked with the timeline, going back in time to save your sorry hide from the Dementors. The Minister thought me mad, but you—" he had turned to Dumbledore now," You knew it too. And _let_ them-three _children_-decide the fate of your precious self-liberated Gryffindor."

Sirius let that information sink in. He had wondered how…but surely not _going back in time_ of all things! Remus grimaced, realizing the danger of it all, and that Albus had practically given his blessing! But both were grateful nonetheless. Remus could barely live those years alone, all his friends thought to be dead or worse…and Sirius…well, he was in no hurry to return to Azkaban.

The young Albus fidgeted a bit, but stood his own ground. "It was only Harry and Miss Granger for one thing, Severus; The Weasley child was immobile in the Hospital Wing. And for another, it was back to only a few hours. Miss Granger had proven quite astute with her own dealings with the device throughout the school year to reach her classes. When Sirius was incarcerated, I had heard Remus's and the children's story but knew we hadn't the proof nor the time to save him…I couldn't stand for another innocent life to be taken that could be prevented."

"But Albus, what if they had failed? Or turned it one too many times? Or…or…" Remus gulped.

"Look, all of you. It was risky, but it's not like we haven't taken risks before." Harry finally chimed in, his voice having a finality of someone far older than that of who stood before them currently. Snape left his glaring at the old-young coot to look at the boy, as did the others.

"We all have faced far more dangers before. It was, for the most part, a quiet year. In fact, despite everything, it was my favorite year. Including the 'killer' after me." Harry chuckled at Sirius, who returned with a weak smile.

"And I'm not a child. I _never was_, so you lot don't need to treat me like one. If people had _listened_ to me-Hermione and Ron as well-and told us what was going on instead of _keeping secrets_, we could have avoided a lot of trouble." He shrugged.

With that, Harry walked on out to go to the kitchen. Albus sighed, ran a hand through his hair and mumbled something about perhaps being too overprotective or overzealous…then followed. Snape caught up to him, making a comment that sounded like, "And what on _earth_ are you wearing, Albus?" The apron would not be ignored, despite all the other things that just transpired. Perhaps adult Severus would have let it go…or, maybe not.

"What did he mean by 'he was never a child'?" Sirius demanded in a harsh whisper as they left.

"I..I don't know Padfoot…but…the way he talks sometimes, like just then….has me really worried." Remus said, not meeting his eyes. "He..he was like that at Hogwarts when I taught him…but less so. Now…" he trailed off in a melancholy expression .

"I swear Moony, we are going to find out what's going on here. And Snape—"

"I'm so sorry Sirius!" Remus burst out. Sirius looked taken aback by this. "But…I..I couldn't stand for it. Harry, I can understand, but you and Snape…you both need to set aside your differences. At school I never said anything, and I regret it now. He's so bitter and angry…and I don't want you to end up like that either with how he taunts you…" Remus trailed off, out of breath at the jumble of words coming out so quickly. Sirius blinked, then put a hand on his friend's forearm and smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I…let him get to me I guess. He always rubbed me the wrong way since we met on the Hogwarts Express." Remus finally looked hopeful again. "And you've always been the sensible one of our group. I'd be quite off my rocker if I didn't listen to your advice. " he winked then. "We must've really been a pain back then." He sighed.

"Yeah, gits the lot of you." Remus smirked.

"Oiy! Mr. Padfoot takes offence!"

"Mr. Moony suggests the truth hurts."

And they laughed, feeling slightly lighter than moments before. But then gloom took over Sirius's demeanor once again. "Anyway, I was going to say that I think Snape notices too…" he was reluctant to say so, but his ancestors of Slytherins had left him rebellious, not stupid. He could see that conniving little Snake dart calculating looks Harry's way now and then.

"I'll see about what his intentions are then." Remus said after a moment, but seemed lost in thought just the same. The two made their way to the table where Harry nibbled on a biscuit, making exaggerated satisfied noises for Minerva's benefit. They were quite good actually, so it wasn't so hard to exaggerate.

"So Pronglet," Sirius said in a tone that obviously meant he was trying to start conversation. "What er, what subjects do you need the most studies in? I was thinking me and Remy here could help. Ron and Hermione too."

Snape snorted into his goblet.

"The child needs a dunce cap for Potions, that's for sure." Severus said after a glare from Harry failed to silence him-as if it could in the first place.

Harry blinked, then smirked despite himself at the blank looks of Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius.

"Severus, that is completely uncalled for." Minerva huffed.

"What's a dunce cap?" Remus asked. He could determine what it was of course from the name, but he'd never heard of that before…

"Muggle term." Minerva waved him off absentmindedly.

"We should rectify this, for though I'm sure Harry isn't quite so hopeless, I have heard some concerns from both parties on his grade there…Severus! Why don't you assist Mr. Potter in Remedial Potions? Hmm? He can help you with all those preparations and perhaps quicken your progress with the cure." Albus said delightedly.

Snape and Harry looked absolutely bewildered.

"Alright, who spiked the Headmaster's drink?" Snape asked threateningly, pointing a look at Sirius.

"I assure you I am of sober-and _sound_-" he added at a look at Harry's expression,"-mind."

Harry looked like someone had died. Snape looked so angry and put out that he just seethed in his chair. Sirius just sat back in his chair, like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Excellent idea Albus." Minerva quipped, jabbing the proverbial dagger deeper in Snape's wound, enjoying every minute of it. And she'd be popping in to make sure he didn't mistreat her little lion as he supposedly did in his classes. And Snape knew it.

Snape on the other hand seemed to have something dawn on him, as he took a complete 180 in expression, steepled his fingers on the table, and smiled a horrible smile.

"Why yes…perhaps Potter can benefit from this. What has he to lose after all?"

"My life?" Harry muttered, and Minerva giggled.

"Nonsense dear child." Albus said soothingly, like a big brother rather than his usual Grandpa act.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Snape. So watch it." Sirius gruffed, none too pleased by how he was reacting to this, as if he was planning something…

"What about Hermione and..and Ron?" Harry said hopefully. He hated to drag his friends down with him, but as they say…there's safety in numbers…

"NO. I want only to deal with one annoying brat. Granger can probably recite the textbook word for word I daresay. She can tutor that ginger Weasley. I haven't patience for them all." Snape growled.

Harry slumped in his chair, wondering why oh why did _he_ have to be all of a sudden tolerable for Snape to even consider tutoring him-and only him. What a creep.

Albus of course conceded and didn't find the request the least bit odd. Lucky the Marauders were on the case…

* * *

After lunch-and much coaxing from all present sans Snape for Harry to eat more than a Pixie-they gathered into the library once more. Harry had dashed upstairs to stash Sirius's old textbook in his truck for him and his friends to explore later. His heart sank once he shifted the books there and saw his old Potions book from first year. He kept all he text books in the old truck after all these years, being both sentimental and possessive of what little he owned. Even Potions. He wasn't sure what Snape was playing at, but he wasn't a pushover Firstie nor a soft 'Puff. And Snape was literally a child now, so at least he wasn't dealing with the towering, rather Dracula-ish form of his hated professor. Just because he found out Snape may be the way he is because of a rotten childhood didn't mean Harry pitied him. Harry was currently having one and he reckoned himself to be a pretty decent bloke considering. And he was also surrounded by friends, so he was safe. At least, he hoped.

He walked back into the room, rubbing his eyes once again, almost walking into Remus.

"Whoa Harry, alright there?" Remus asked, taking n Harry's tired eyes.

"Yeah…uh…I was wondering, whenever we have time, um, if we—" Harry was suddenly cut off by Snape.

"Articulate as ever, Mr. Potter."

Harry scowled. "I was wondering if, when we're all settled, if I could go someplace to fix my glasses." His eyes never left the form of Snape, who was currently pulling off the 'aloof' look as he flipped through a book then handed it to Albus.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Remus asked, peering at the frames.

If Harry had been one to compulsively tell the truth, he would have said yes; that he in fact had been punched in the face prior to Tonks's arrival to pick him up by his oaf of a cousin and said cousin's best friend Peirs, who had the face of a rat and the personality of a cabbage. He had to once again tape them up like the old days and had forgotten to fix them he realized as Remus took in the tape with his penetrating gaze. Harry would have also said that now that he was away from his oppressive relatives that he hoped to finally get a decent pair with a prescription that fit him.

But of course, Harry was not a compulsive truth-teller.

"Well yes…other than the tape of course." Remus slid off the glasses and repaired them, the tape unraveling immediately afterwards, then put them back on the boy. " I hadn't…the chance..to get it taken care of while at the Dursleys. I just hoped I could while I'm here, before term starts." Harry shrugged.

"Spectacle problems my boy?" Albus asked, peering at the frames himself. "I don't suppose that place in Diagon Alley is still open Minerva?"

"I'm afraid not, Albus. He closed shortly after the rumors of You-Know-Who began to spread. Skittish man there ever was." She tutted behind what appeared to be a romance novel. Sirius cleared his throat behind her and she blushed and set the book down to look through another.

"Well, Mr. Potter will need to see a muggle of the profession. Who was your optometrist Harry? Someone near Surrey? Shall we floo you to your Aunt's then for a day to get the matter settled? I assume your relatives should know about how to help you acquire the proper care concerning glasses-the muggle way." Albus pondered aloud.

"Um, I never had one actually…and I'd rather not go to Privet Drive. You know how I…um, how I don't get along with them." Harry replied quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Albus and Minerva blinked. Snape cast a surprised and almost withering look to Albus. He knew something concerning Potter and his supposed relatives? Remus and Sirius were making similar looks towards the seventeen year old. Well, obviously it was Snape's duty to get ahold of the matter at hand.

"What do you mean? Surely Petunia and her husband have taken you to get your eyes checked? Your father had atrocious sight. I doubt even the Boy-Who-Lived was spared that little inheritance." Snape piped up from his corner in the shadows. Though his face was blank, Harry saw his eyes narrow just so.

Harry didn't like his tone but somehow didn't get too offended. The Professor was always saying how alike he was to his father in mannerism…but this time he mentioned a quality Harry didn't find too negative. He once again had everyone's attention, and he felt himself go as red as Ron's hair. Merlin how was he to get out of this? Then a thought struck him as Snape's words sunk in—

"Hang on, how do you know my aunt's name is Petunia?"

Snape slapped a book shut he was holding and lowered it slowly.  
"I rather think it _your_ answer which is the matter at hand, boy." He said menacingly. Harry thought that last bit was ironic considering the man's current age.

"Look, we'll just take Harry in the morning, alright?" Sirius said, shooting a glare at Snape. Little bugger didn't have to right to speak to Harry like that.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sirius. You are wanted by both ours _and_ the Muggle government. Even your form as a dog may attract attention…"Albus said, thinking over his options. "Remus, you shall take young Harry…I daresay his friends shall want to accompany him. Severus, you will aide Remus and the children."

"Oh, I..I'm sorry. It's fine, really. I can still see. We can just make the trip later this summer or something…" Harry said, feeling as if he were a burden now-Snape's scowl not helping the fact. All he wanted was to get new frames and lenses that he could see from without having a headache, not a whole entourage that included Snape.

"Nonsense, my dear boy. You need adequate specs." Albus chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. Harry gave him a lopsided, halfhearted smile. Harry thought he saw a flicker of concern and…something unsettling, but seemed directed towards something hidden deep in the other young man's thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione flooed into the Burrow at about the same time Harry was trying to dodge the suspicious looks of Remus and Sirius, simultaneously making ambiguous reasons for why he needed sufficient glasses to begin with.

Hermione's hair was pushed into her face as she stumbled through the fireplace. A rather irritating yowl emitted from about her person, a ginger puff of fur sprinting from her arms and bounding past an amused Ronald. Hermione huffed at the creature's galloping form, staggering with her backpack and brushing off the soot.

"Crooks is a very loud passenger." Hermione said with a shrug and a smile. Ron grinned back and helped her with her bag. As he lifted it, it dropped low with weight before he staggered himself trying to heft it up.

"Holy Hippogriffs Hermione! Mnyah-what's-ergh-in this? Bricks?" he gasped. He wondered how his bookworm of a best friend could even keep it up.

"Oh Ron, it's got just a few books in it-"

"I thought you finished all your homework?" Ron cut her off.

"Honestly. I read for fun too, Ronald. There's a few in there you and Harry might like as well." She smiled.

"Like what?" Ron said, clearly not convinced he could find any enjoyment from reading, other than Chudly Cannon stats or Quidditch Throught the Ages. And obviously these books were from her Muggle collection.

"Fun things! Like…" she rattled off quite a few titles before Ron's expression made her trail off.

"What?" she said, as they made their way past the twins who were running away from a very angry Ginny who sported Slytherin Green hair, complete with silver strands.

"Nothing…Muggles just..have weird book names…" Ron said, setting the bag down with difficulty near the dining room. Hermione rolled her eyes. With the summer before them, she was going to teach these wizards the fine points of Muggle culture. Hopefully Harry could help her.

They found that Bill and Charlie had come home for a quick visit-and help set up extra wards with some techniques Bill learned on the field as a curse breaker. They were currently lounging in the living room, Molly for once settled in a chair and knitting like crazy. Even though Hermione didn't exactly know Percy that well, she still felt like he was what was missing in the house full to the brim with red-heads. She didn't doubt the others felt it too.

Snapping out of her reverie she noticed what Molly was knitting, and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She couldn't wait till they all arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

A/N-Okay! Since some of you wanted an update here ya go.:) I hope it shall be well received. I had some more seeds to plant all around...as well as hints to future things everyone will confront later on. I was going to name the books Hermione brought...but thought I'd leave that as a surprise. I also cannot wait to write the next chapter...hopefully it will be longer than this...and have some action.;)

You know how JK mentioned that in order to form a friendship, the Trio had to go through something big? Well...let's just say that plot device is going to come in handy for our little Gryffindors and a certain Slytherin...

Also, thank you for the reviews (I read each and every one! And of course I need to mention those Sisters again. Their reviews are one of the ones I look forward to seeing.^^ Keep em coming!XD) and follows!

Sorry if this chapter seemed short and well...boring.*cries* It's hard to get everything going into the flow, y'know? Especially when Snape is so stubborn and Harry is so


	6. Nightmares and Sweaters

A/N-Hello all! In answer to kittyhawk09, I'm sorry you got tired of reading Snape and the others insulting each other. I enjoy writing that way I'm afraid, so there may be some in future. Some of you prolly feel the same, but it's fun for me to write them like Sirius and Snape hate one another right now, though in my story Sirius is beginning to act more responsible…but gradually. And Snape has the impulses of his 11 year old self…and I suppose it's not too apparent, but he's insulting Harry now mainly to distract himself from feeling compassion for him. Before it was fueled by hatred for all things Potter, but now…  
As for me, I really do like the Marauders. I love their characters (even pre-evil!Peter to a certain extent…but he is my least favorite nonetheless), as well as Snape. So that will likely reflect in my writing. I don't condone either of their actions in the past that were less than lovely…but this story is about how they could form a bond despite everything. It's frustrating to read fanfics and see that if it focuses on one, the others are pretty much forgotten. In mine I want to share equal light in the sense that they care for Harry. But this _is_ a Snape and Harry Mentor fic. I can't help but include other inflections, but there ya go.  
A while back someone also mentioned it would be nice to see Lupin and Snape form a friendship, and that too is one of my goals for this fic.

At any rate, I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it. Again, I'm doing this for fun, so don't expect too much. It's meant to be lighthearted, with some darker points which will come later on. (Because who can forget Umbridge? Ohoho…)

-Ronnie

* * *

It was sooner than would have been preferred for a certain raven-haired boy when a plethora of Potter-sympathizers Flooed in from the fireplace. He inwardly groaned as the relative quiet that he had relished in the past few hours was ruined now.

Albus had finally found a book he had been looking for, and promptly left to study it on his own. The look he had however when he emerged a half hour later did not bode well. He kept darting glances at Harry and sighing; looking older than he should, given his physical age. Snape and Lupin noticed this, as Sirius was busy helping Harry with some Transfiguration homework. Minerva tutted at the 'amateur' help Harry was getting and soon delved in to explain some of the more complicated theories. Snape snorted softly, so no one heard, and thought to himself how the witch seemed to have a soft spot for the brat. So typical she would favor her Lions, he thought bitterly. She certainly showed him no favor when he was mercilessly attacked by Potter Senior and his gang of ruffians back in his school days. At least she had eased up her rather hard opinion of him over the years strangely enough. Wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh yes, Potter _Junior_. Well, he certainly wouldn't go pawing after the ridiculous child as his huge fanbase seemed to do.

Snape jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lupin, and expressed a grimace at the man who towered over him now. He was losing his touch if a clumsy wolf could sneak up in him like that.

"Severus, may I have a word?" he gestured to the hallway as a gaggle of Weasleys almost trampled the fragile looking thing that was Harry Potter. Snape conceded somewhere deep down in the back of his mind that Potter looked so small for his age…and far too lanky. The Ronald boy towered over Har-Potter, and the Granger girl was a hair taller than him herself. Scoffing at the scene of nauseating happiness he gladly went to the hallway with Lupin.

Lupin closed the door as Albus was tackled by the Twins in a double hug.

"Severus, I've been watching you…" Remus began, being very deliberate with how he was wording this conversation. Snape, intrigued and wary, lifted and eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Indeed? How novel of you, since we're forced to spend unending amounts together in the same vicinity." Snape scoffed. "Watching me, Lupin? Dare I ask why? Has that mutt been poisoning your mind as to my loyalties again?" his eyes, rather big now for his face in his youth Remus noted, narrowed.

Sighing, Remus didn't exactly deny that. Sirius had in fact been bringing it up, but less and less recently.

"I mean in how you are with Harry. If what I've heard from…various sources…is true, you would not so eagerly accept to spend more time with him without a fight. Why are you so willing to tutor him, Severus?"

Snape was not expecting that one. He shifted on his feet, feelings of long ago when he really was eleven and had been trouble for some reason or other came flooding back. He stamped those emotions down, and looked Lupin dead in the eye, obsidian to amber.

"If you think I desire the foolish child's company you are GREATLY mistaken. Nor do I plan on killing the brat in the confines of a makeshift potions lab within the walls of his deplorable _dog_father." Snape stated, feeling defensive for reasons he could not pinpoint.

Remus nodded, but didn't look convinced. Snape would have secretly feared his being placed under suspicion of being a legitimate Death Eater-_again_-if not for the odd little smile the man before him let creep on his scratched features.

"What are you smiling about?" Snape said rather indignantly.

"Hmm-wha? Oh! Nothing." He still hadn't stopped that infernal smiling and Snape was itching to slap it off, to heck with Albus and his 'no co-worker brawling' rule (which had been placed after Snape dueled Lockhart and reinforced during Lupin's subsequent year of tutelage).

Sirius bustled through from the room they had left, the open door showing Harry still engulfed in red-heads, one bushy brunette and two amused teenagers who were thrice their ages or more in reality.

"'Uno'? What's that?" Ron was calling out to Hermione who had pulled out a stack of cards.

Sirius shook his head at the children's chatterings, and turned to Snape and Remus, a spark of something Snape couldn't identify in his eyes as he glanced at him then rested his gaze on Lupin.

"Well?" He asked, Remus rolling his eyes at the non-subtlety of his best friend.

"Everything's fine." He said in tones that meant they'd discuss it later. Snape's gaze narrowed even more at that. What were these two cooking up behind his back? He suppressed a shudder, hoping to Merlin they weren't feeling inclined to start up their old habits. What Remus said before lunch would be taken at face value until he was given proof. Though…he admitted later when thinking of it at length, he appreciated it. He had someone stand up for him for once. But he would not entertain thoughts of such trivialities. He was a grown man who could trust no one except for Albus, and Albus alone. Which, in hindsight, left him to lead a lonely existence. But the wolfish maniac almost killed him once! And his _supposed_ _best friend_ had instigated the horrid experience! Yes, Severus would not fall for anything again. Constant vigilance, as decrepit old Moody would say. Well, twas the life of a spy he supposed.

"Come on Sev, I think it's time to join the others." Remus grinned softly down at Snape, making him shove past the man in tattered robes and stalk down back to the Potions lab. Snape was also bothered by the new nickname. NO ONE called him that…at least, not in a very long time. It made his previous thoughts of constant vigilance fly out the window for a split second in sheer shock. He wanted the refuge of the lab. In peace and quiet. Canine-free. _Potter_-free. Alone.

_…Alone._

A pang of something twitched in his chest as he heard the delighted laughter and excited voices drift down to the lab. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and steeled his thoughts to potions and potions only, soon losing himself in his work well into the night, when Albus had finally come to remind him to get some rest.

* * *

Remus shook his head at the retreating form of little Snape, then turned back at his friend still standing in the doorway and staring at him.

"What?" he asked, confused by Sirius's expression.

"How come you're so happy all of a sudden?" he asked rather petulantly.

"I'm reviewing the situation, Padfoot ol' boy." He grinned back, rubbing his hands together conspiratorially.

Sirius made a face.

"You're no fun. You're not even asking me what it is I'm reviewing." Remus said as the children gathered around a coffee table and began dividing the cards. Albus and Minerva had joined them, Albus looking especially transfixed by the muggle game. Arthur sat in a chair pulled up close, looking on excitedly like a child at a zoo. Molly seemed to have taken residence at the kitchen.

"Well, what'd you find out?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on the couch, Remus sitting next to him. Harry giggled and called out a draw four on Ginny who scowled, though she was clearly hiding a grin. Arthur clapped happily, thinking that the more cards one had the better they were at the game.

"I found out Snape is hiding _something_, some _motive_…but it isn't what we expected I don't think." He replied. They were talking in hushed tones, and the happy squawks of the gamers concealed their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked slowly, wondering if the Dungeons Bat Imperioed his friend.

"Don't look at me like that Siri. I'm saying that he's probably on the same track of mine we are…perhaps for the same reasons."

"That he cares what happens to Harry?! Don't be ridiculous Moony!" Remus shushed him when Harry glanced their way. He shrugged a bit then went back to the game where Albus was asking why one had to yell 'Uno' and when.

"Well, I don't know…I just have that feeling. At the very least he's not as harsh as he usually is. And he let it slip at the beginning that he had no desire to spend more free time with our Harry."

"There you go then!" Sirius gave in a harsh whisper back, throwing up his hands.

"No, my point is that he was all defensive about that _first_. I had barely mentioned it when he denied it vehemently. I think he's seeing Harry differently, but he's afraid to admit it."

Sirius grumbled and turned to the game still in progress.

"What was with that 'Sev' comment then?" Padfoot asked after a few moments.

"Excuse me?"

"You called him _Sev_."

"Oh, did I? Well… he's so little now, I guess I think of him as actually younger…and not so…" Remus trailed off and made a clawing gesture in the air and fake growling as he visually described what words could not. Sirius chuckled at that, finally relaxing a bit.

Molly bustled in once everyone had eaten and gone to bed, and with the help of Arthur they placed her knitted gifts on Dumbledore's, McGonagall's and Snape's bedside tables, awaiting them in the morning.

* * *

The night saw new nightmares for Harry, mixed with old ones into new horrors. It was a dark and stormy night, and he had been running forever. He had been running from Dudley and Piers, as well as Uncle Vernon. He had just relived one of his more unfortunate memories with them, where Harry had tried to escape his uncle's temper, and Dudley and Piers with their renewed interest in 'Harry Hunting'. He then fell down a horrible pit. His Aunt Petunia looked on with a conspiratorial-and fully grown-Snape, both sneering down as Harry jumped and clawed desperately, trying to get out of the dark pit he found himself in. The zombie-like form of Cedric burst through the dirt, his features illuminated by the pale light from the full moon overhead. Harry screamed, but it was drowned out by a vicious howl, a familiar wail of animalistic fury. It was Remus, but in his werewolf form. Another silhouette appeared and it began growling. It was the Grim. But it had silvery blue eyes that Harry knew to be Sirius's. The Grim foamed at the mouth and began circling the pit. Cedric was closing in and the howl growing ever closer. And Snape and Petunia were laughing at the frightened boy. Harry's heart beat so fast it felt as if it would break his chest. He could scream no longer, fear taking him over. And then all went black, but not for long. A slender hand reached for him and brushed his cheek, a high chuckle coming from a face that he could now see. It had striking red eyes with a hint of blue around the edges and an evil smile Harry remembered upon meeting a far different form of the being now in front of him when he was twelve.

_Voldemort._

"You poor, _simple_ child." Voldemort cooed. "I find it increasingly annoying how you struggle against me. It truly seems a pity to let you live when your dreams are so…tumultuous." His face showed however that he wasn't sorry at all, but gleeful. "Indeed it seems far better to let you torture yourself." He admitted. "But that will not do for my…short term plans, hmm? No, I should think not." By this point Harry felt he was being circled, like the prey of some carnivorous beast of the Forbidden Forrest variety.

Harry was stock still, anger abated and his rationality dimmed from the shock of the beginning of the dream. He felt powerless and alone. And it was more than he could bear. He shivered and backed away from Voldemort who had stopped circling and faced him again. The calculating Dark Lord eyed him thoughtfully, and Harry felt as if something were being pulled from his mind, but only an instant. Voldemort smiled cruelly and with a wave of his wand he muttered an Unforgivable.

_"Crucio!"_

Harry felt as if he screamed for an eternity, the pain never stopping and a hundred times worse than at the graveyard. But then he felt something grip his arms and he jolted awake.

"Thank Merlin, he's awake!" he heard Ron gasp. He was above him and Harry could make out his red hair and blue eyes. He heard Hedwig somewhere screeching and flapping worriedly, and yells from outside their room. Harry pushed away from Ron's grasp and pulled on his glasses. Blinking awake, breathing heavily and still shaking he could still make out Hermione, Ginny and Remus and Albus.

"Calm down, mutt! You'll make the brat even more upset with your raised voice!" Harry heard Snape outside. Apparently Sirius was too distraught to be allowed inside. Harry blushed furiously, and looked down. Ron put a hand on his shoulder as he sat on the bed and said," Mate? You gave us quite a scare."

Remus knelt down next to the bed and put a hand on Harry's arm, which was twitching slightly.

"I'm sorry everyone." Harry muttered loud enough for them all to hear. All of a sudden his embarrassment turned to anger, but he squashed it with a few deep breaths. He just hoped they didn't hate him for this. His uncle and aunt sure did.

"Harry…it's not your fault." Remus said quietly and when Harry glanced at his face he almost broke down right then and there at the amount of concern and love in the man's golden eyes. But he never cried, not since he was in Primary, and wouldn't start now…he hoped.

"Harry, child, what was your dream about?" Albus asked quietly, being careful not to tone the urgency he felt.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, still blushing knowing Ginny and Snape were within earshot, but feeling that way because of them for two very different reasons. By this point Sirius had come in, and his haggard appearance made Harry feel so awful for waking everyone up.

"I…it was just a nightmare." Harry said quickly, "Voldemort was in it at the end though. And he said some awful stuff…he looked right into my eyes, smiled and…and he cast Crucio on me." Harry sighed. Albus was concerned by what this all meant, and had a vague suspicion of what it _could_ mean…but was even more concerned at how Harry's tone changed from panic to apathy.

"Harry my boy, when you're up to it, I think it wise to peruse this dream further. Right now I want you to calm yourself, and not let this get to you." Albus said quietly, patting the boy's shoulder to which Harry felt grateful that he cared to comfort him.

"Alright everyone, let's give Harry some space. I think it prudent to begin the day; those of you travelling with Mr. Potter should start getting ready. Breakfast in half an hour." He said in a much lighter tone, then walked out, Snape peeking in with Minerva then following their Headmaster. The Twins had stayed home with Arthur that night ("It's easier to keep an eye on them there. We've special wards about the house for their brand of activities." Arthur had winked and Fred and George merely rolled their eyes in good humor) , with Molly deeming it necessary to cook at least dinner and breakfast once more before joining them and Ginny and Ron wanting to stay with Harry and Hermione.

"Poor dear." Harry heard Molly say from the hallway. McGonagall said something but he didn't catch it.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. "I would have cast a silencing charm, but I didn't want to risk getting expelled after the Dobby and Marge incidents." Harry mumbled. He was still groggy.

Sirius and Remus made confused faces, and then looked to Ron and Hermione who understood the references.

"We'll tell you later." Ron said at their expressions. Harry shot him a look and Ron shrugged. He knew Harry hated being talked about, but honestly, those were two harmless incidents compared to everything else the two men didn't know.

Harry sighed again and got up. Hermione hugged him and then left to get ready. Remus and Sirius looked as if they wanted to talk about this more so Harry smiled a small smile at them and said," I'm fine, really. Go on and get ready Moony. I don't want to talk about it just now." He sighed again. Remus felt warmed at the use of his nickname, but gave Harry a look that this wasn't over. He then pulled out Sirius who had engulfed Harry in a bear hug. Once the door shut Ron and Harry began to get ready.

The night before Harry had told Hermione, Ron and the others after they had finished playing Uno that Albus had planned a trip for them to go to the Optometrist. Hermione had mentioned that her parents were friends with one such doctor and knew exactly where the business was. So they would Floo to her home then make the short trip there by taxi, as her parents' car was rather small. His two friends seemed wary however about the mention of Snape coming. Hermione was just worried about how he seemed to dislike Harry and often said so. Ron just thought he was a git. Harry brightened their moods with mention of Remus coming also, so they trio were happier at the prospect.

As Harry reached for a shirt-he hadn't many muggle clothes, and virtually none that were decent to wear without his robes to cover them-Ron mentioned his mother had said they should wear their Weasley sweaters. Harry looked dubious at that, not because he hated them-he adored his Weasley sweater-but it was the summer.

"I know mate, but mum puts a seasonal charm on them so we can wear them all year round. Cool in the summer, warm in the winter." He grinned. Harry grinned back, thinking Molly Weasley was a right genius. Harry pulled on his sweater, the Gryffindor red and the gold 'H' on the front. But the best thing was the love it was made with. Ron had his on but with an 'R' on the front. They made their way downstairs when once again Snape was exclaiming about something or other. When they got downstairs they found Hermione and Ginny suppressing giggles and Albus beaming and Snape looking horrified. Remus walked in, clad in his own Weasley sweater he had gotten the Christmas before with his own 'R' on the front and his eyes danced as he took in the trio before him.

Minerva had on a skirt she'd borrowed from Hermione and a red and gold Weasley sweater with an 'M' on the front, looking quite happy at being accepted to wear one. Albus had on jeans Minerva had transfigured from some drapes , and his own sweater differed only in the 'A' on the front. Snape also had similar made jeans-which was a novelty in itself-but his own sweater was a radiant Slytherin green with a silver 'S' on the front. When he saw the Golden trio and Remus in clad in their own jumpers, he turned to Albus and growled. "You planned this didn't you?" Sirius snickered.

"No, no, my dear boy. This was all the doing of Mrs. Weasley. And I must say they are perfect my dear. I've always had a fondness for knitted things." He said dreamily, thinking of his patterns in his office he'd yet to try. Snape turned to glare at the woman, but his expression surprisingly softened at her anxious look for his approval. He was unsure what to do. He'd never been giving anything without a reason, nor out of what was obviously friendship and love, not in so very long; at least not from anyone other than Albus. He felt the knitting and relished in the softness of it and cleared his throat and murmured, "Indeed. My gratitude Molly, for this impeccable craftsmanship of yours." He sounded awkward saying it but it made no difference as Molly scooped him up in a hug.

"You're welcome Severus!" she said happily. She must of thought the worst from how the was acting.

"MMMPH, Unhand me woman! I cannot breathe!" he scrambled out of her grasp and found refuge at Albus's side, whose eyes twinkled in full force. Snape glared at him, daring him to make a comment. The others though found the situation too hilarious and giggled.

Snape huffed and pulled up his sleeves in annoyance when he caught sight of his left arm. He stared at it and grabbed Albus by the arm tightly, fearing he'd pass out on the spot.

Albus looked where Snape was, and saw that the Dark Mark that had been burned on Snape's forearm by a wand of evil so long ago, flesh tattooed permanently with the ugly brand of slavery to a dark and maniacal wizard, was gone.

* * *

A/N-There we go! Another update! Hope this was enjoyable. I was hoping to get to the visit to the eye doc in, but decided to build up to it a bit more. Next chapter will be all about that.^^ Anyway, tomorrow I leave to move into my dorm, so read and review my little angel babies! They'll make me happy whillist I begin life on my own at college.;) Tell me your fave parts, what you think, anything! And thank you for all who have reviewed and faved and followed!EEEE! If any of you have questions, feel free to ask, and I can answer in my author's note or something in the next chapter.:) It doesn't even have to be about what I wrote, I like talking HP in general...but haven't got many people to really talk to about it. Indigo-Night-Wisp is one of em though. Hai! *waves* I'm so happy you like this story, btw.

Anyway, R&R pretty please? Oh and if anyone likes HP videos, I made one... watch?v=3x1VR3IFlnc&feature=c4-overview&list=UUl9W1BzWIyTn9GipNiihA4w

You know. If you like that sort of thing.

OKAY OKAY, I'M FOR REAL GOING NOW.

Thanks for reading!


	7. The Waiting Room part 1

A/N—Hello all. So, I've gotten a few reviews I need to clear up before getting to the story~

Summer Leigh Wind: Remus didn't introduce the Uno game, it was Hermione. ^^

Bonnie Gaynor: Well, I consider this a lighthearted story in that there is a lot of levity to overbalance the darker parts. Dark stories I've found are more brief-if at all-with jokes or horseplay than mine is, as well as a more angsty and moody Harry, who is depressed. I didn't want to write him that way in this particular story. I will say that there will be points where that will happen however, and this story will get dark at times in regards to the mood. But lighthearted as a whole.^^

SevvyGirl: The nice thing about fanfiction is that you can turn most things from canon and still make it believable if you use enough logic. And that's why we're reading/writing it, because it is different from canon in most ways. That being said, I do try to keep this as canon as possible without outrageous new made-up things/ magic. In your question/theories about Sev's dark mark, that was intentional. I had planned on explaining it in this chapter actually, so you'll have to wait and read it. But that situation is ambiguous for a reason. And I won't abandon this fic unless I actually say so. I don't plan on it being too long, as I've got a few plot bunnies I came up with that I want to try as well. So hopefully you'll stay an active reader!^^

Hwyla: (in reference to chapter three) Okay, I'm not exactly upset since I've only gotten a couple reviews like yours, but it still irks me how this little detail has gotten this attention to begin with. This fic takes place in 1995. I know the internet and Google and all was virtually nonexistent. However, what Harry described was not a reference to Google. In my library back home their systems were rather old, but you could search the databases for book titles. I realize they used cards way back when, but in some libraries during that time had switched already. I remember seeing at the end of that Arthur cartoon (which began in the mid-nineties I believe) that you could go to their website, or look up books or something. Now, granted my knowledge is limited to American Libraries. I've no idea what they were like in Britain. But I also meant the library Harry described visiting was a big one, not a common Elementary library, perhaps on a school trip, since those are usually quicker to advance in technology. I just didn't explain it since I didn't think people would actually question those few lines of the story. But it's totes okay, I just hope that makes sense to you in regards to your comment.:)

Okay, I think that was it. Feel free to ask about anything that may seem unclear! Some are intentional, but others come from me not explaining my mind-canon fully I

A/N—2- Okay, so this chappie is a bit short. But I wanted to stop where I did for suspense I am American, so I have no real idea how the British do health coverage. For the purposes of this story just over look it. It is a minor part and has no real significance. Also, Americanisms may appear…I'm trying to be careful, but if it happens, it happens. Just fyi. You've all been so sweet to me so far, so I'm just giving ya a heads up. Reviews=quicker updates!

-Ronnie

* * *

"Severus…"Albus whispered, gripping the small hand clenched on his wrist.

Harry looked down and his own brilliant green eyes widened. Hermione squeaked and Ron gasped.

Snape scrambled at his sleeve, pulling out his wand and muttered, "_Finite Incantatem_." Nothing changed the bare, pale skin on his arm. He lowered his wand, hand shaking violently making the wooden stick bobble at his hip.

"I swear, it was there when I changed my shirt yesterday, Albus. I…just didn't notice it this morning when I pulled this on…"He was staring off into space now, rubbing the soft knit work of his sweater absentmindedly.

Albus immediately gripped Severus by his bony, narrow shoulders. He was grinning madly and for a second Harry was sure this old Albus was gone and his young self only was present.

"Do you realize what this means? Severus my dear friend! You are free from Tom's wretched slavery!" He grabbed Severus to squeeze him against his chest and spun him around. Snape, if he had not been in a daze, would have been mortified at the second hug. Being set back down, Snape blinked and a small smile appeared on his lips. It was then that all around him glimpsed his deep desire to be free of Voldemort's tyranny. But his wistful child-like smile that Harry was amazed to see was quickly replaced with a pained expression.

"Albus, this means nothing more than that I have lost my place as spy. It hurts not only the war but your own endeavors to see it accomplished in our favor." His voice cracked, which only surprised Harry even more. Even Sirius looked taken aback.

Albus's gaze lost their twinkle and looked so sad Harry thought he'd fall into them and crawl up in a fetal position never to be happy again.

"And I have not repaid my debts to you, or the Order. And it also means the Potion's effects are getting worse." Snape continued after a moment, his own gaze meaningful but the truth behind it known only to Albus.

_What debts?_ Remus thought. _He was a real Death Eater for only three years…a member of the Order for almost sixteen…_

"Severus, I've already told you, you have more than repaid for your mistakes." Albus said, slightly upset now but with a sadness Harry could tell was not new.

"We will speak of this another time, Albus." Snape snapped back, pointedly looking at the crowd of people he loathed all bunched in the same room. Albus looked like he was about to argue right then and there. But in a second his eyes narrowed, and he straightened his sweater, leveled his gaze and then left without a word. Minerva went after him after putting a hand on Snape's shoulder for a brief but comforting moment. Snape looked after him, and in that fleeting moment a look flickered in his eyes that Harry almost gasped aloud to see, for he had that same look in his eyes many times.

It was a look of desperation, need for understanding and tinged with worry. He remembered the feeling well in his youth and then in fourth year during his row with Ron.

Snape caught his gaze and then Harry saw something even more familiar-absolute loathing. Harry winced as Snape twirled around and grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and barked at Hermione to tell him the address of her parent's home. They then went through, Remus bringing up the rear with a most concerned and perplexed expression in regard to Snape.

Hermione's home was only a tad bigger than Number Four, but looked infinitely warmer and loving. Snape spelled away the ashes, more to have something to do rather than leave his mind to ponder his newest confrontation with Dumbledore and what was yet to come. He looked down at his bare arms, and roughly pulled down the sleeves in disgust. He could not enjoy his freedom when it came at such a great cost-the Light's upper hand in the workings of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle.

Meanwhile Remus and Ron were examining the pictures on the mantle as Hermione dashed upstairs to get her stash of Muggle money for the cab. Harry felt even worse at that, as he had only enough Muggle money converted for the new glasses, but she batted him away and told him it was nothing. Good rates where she lived, she said.

"These don't even move…like Seamus's posters…" Ron said, looking curiously at a photograph of a younger Hermione in second year Primary with a wide grin, showing off her-

"WHAT THE GRINDYLOW IS THAT ON YOUR TEETH, HERMIONE?!" Ron exploded, making Snape whip around and Remus to jump.

"What?!" Hermione called from upstairs.

Harry moved in then laughed as he took in the photo. "Ron…those are braces. Muggles use metal wire to help straighten their teeth sometimes." Harry even demonstrated by plucking at his own gums to emphasize that the wire indeed did go around the teeth. Harry had never needed them, but apparently Hermione did when she was younger.

Ron paled, Remus raised his eyebrows and Snape snorted.

Hermione ran down, clutching a wee bag of coins and rolled up notes. "Ronald, you are absolutely thick sometimes. I told you my parents are dentists. I even explained what they do when we were younger…"

"Yeah, but that was before the Troll, so I kind of tuned you out…" Ron said, blushing and looking quite chastised.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and lead them out the door. "Troll, Severus?" Remus asked as the two brought up the rear out of the house and onto the street. Hermione locked the door then waited as Harry attempted to call out for a cabbie.

"The three brats before you have indeed encountered a troll, Lupin. Foolish Know-It-All Granger thought it prudent to take one on after reading about it, after Quirrell let one loose in the castle of course." Snape said, crossing his arms.

"Now wait a second, that's not what happened, I only said that bec-" Hermione was cut off as Ron wrapped her in a bear hug, muffling her face to his chest and patting her head. "Poor thing…the _brackets_' side effects…" he said nervously. He wasn't sure if Snape could take points or give detentions during the summer, for_ past_ misadventures especially, but he wasn't about to chance it.

"_Braces_, Weasley, not _brackets_. If you're going to lie, make it believable. Not prove you're a complete nincompoop. We already know _that_ littletid bit." Snape rolled his eyes. Remus muttered something of a reprimand to Snape and told Ron he wasn't a nincompoop.

Harry was finally successful in calling the cab and they climbed in, Snape having to squeeze in between Harry and Ron, while Remus took the front.

Snape cringed the entire way to the optometrist, hating the fact he was actually touching the two boys, no matter how small he made himself. Not that Harry and Ron weren't also trying their best to give the man-er, boy, space. Harry pressed against the door to the point the handle jammed into his rib-a sore one from being shoved into the kitchen counter corner by his uncle. Ron had no choice but to invade Hermione's space a hundred fold, leaning into her side. She didn't seem to mind however. Remus glanced in the rear view mirror and smirked as the driver made small talk.

"Lovely kids you got, sir. I've two me'self. Right expensive they is to bring up, but oh is it worth it!" the driver chuckled. Snape looked absolutely flabbergasted at being assumed a child of Lupin.

"Um..yes." Remus decided not to argue about it.

"Look a bit different than you though I see…." The driver said in a gossipy tone.

"Huh? OH! Yes, well, the one in the green is adopted." Remus said, trying to hold in a giggle as he caught Snape's eyes flare up to him dangerously.

The Golden Trio snickered, but quickly stopped upon Snape's glare they could feel more than see.

"Ah…looks a bit pale, is he alrigh'?" Cabbie asked.

Snape then contradicted this statement by blushing slightly, so he was a pale-pink. Why was he attracting so much attention? When he really was a child, no one paid him any second glance, and he was dressed far less appealing than now. Stupid Muggles. And stupid Gryffindors.

Finally they reached the building. They paid the cabbie and commenced through revolving doors and into the lobby. It was smaller than most places found in London, but that was how Harry liked it. Unfortunately, it was also near a certain secondary school. One with grey uniforms and unfortunate muggle children Harry had spent the first half of his school-going life among. This particular fact is important, for you see when the pseudo-family entered the waiting room of the Optometrist, Harry recognized not one but two people who now resided in the waiting room. Needless to say he was less than pleased. It must have shown on his face because Ron nudged him gently with his arm and asked quietly,"You alright mate?" Harry managed a weak smile and nodded. Ron was mistaken in his concern; he assumed this place was a muggle shop of horrors. If they put metal wire in your teeth, just think what they may do to your eyes!

Remus stood by Harry's side while the boy made known his ailment to the receptionist and signed in. He would be third to be seen that day, so not too much of a wait. He was thankful they took walk-ins.

Hermione and Ron waited for Harry before sitting down. Snape merely crossed his arms, glaring at everyone who moved. Harry quickly made his way across the room-which held only the two people he wished he could forget and his own party of five-and sat in the farthest seat from them. Remus made an odd look but didn't question Harry's out of the way seating choice, making his way to sit beside him. Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of Harry, Ron picking up a muggle magazine and flipping through it, thoroughly entranced by the things within it-it was one about automobiles.

Harry fidgeted, chancing looks at the two people on the other end of the room. He tried to regulate his breathing and calm down. Surely he had changed enough so they wouldn't recognize him? He quickly tried to flatten his fringe over his scar for good measure.

"Potter, you are here for a simple eye examination. They are routine and require nothing but assessment of your ability to see. Get ahold of yourself, child!" Snape leaned over Remus, whom he had chosen to sit beside, and whispered this harshly, but strangely Harry noted the tiny hint of concern. If he had not been preoccupied with trying to not freak out, he might have felt comforted, from Snape of all people. It was interesting he even noticed Harry's anxiety-and then offered some words to reassure him. Surely that wasn't it though, Harry mused in the back of his mind. Snape probably just didn't want Harry to embarrass or draw attention to them. That's what the Dursley's often said in similar situations-or on random occasions to break his spirits over the summer. Somehow though, that hurt Harry a bit. To think Snape may think of him just as they did. Well, is wasn't as if Harry cared. The man was nothing to him, only a teacher and valued spy if nothing else. And why was he even entertaining this train of thought?! He had more problems to worry about, namely the people across the room.

"I'm not worried about the check-up, Professor…" Harry whispered back, he voice wavering enough to surprise his professors and best friends. Merlin, was he lucky no one else was around to hear him calling a small child his professor.

Hermione was about to ask what came over Harry when a gangly, rat-faced teenager who had been staring at them blinked in recognition and jumped up and strode all the way over to them. Harry had been looking down the entire time, and only looked up when the teen now across from him spoke.

"So it is you… _Harry Potter_." The rat-faced boy cooed. Snape turned his full attention to the muggle boy. He didn't like the tone the kid held in his voice and he certainly didn't care for his pinched features either. And somewhere, deep within himself, a new unknown feeling surfaced when the boy used that tone in addressing Potter.

"Piers." Harry sighed in acknowledgement.


	8. The Waiting Room part 2

Harry didn't nod in acknowledgement, but merely narrowed his eyes in such a way that Ron could have sworn he had taken lessons from Snape.

Remus cleared his throat. "Ah, I see you know Harry here…" he began, obviously trailing off for Piers or Harry to explain _how _they knew each other. Oddly, it never occurred to Remus that Harry must have had Muggle friends…though now that he thought about it he never remembered Harry mentioning any, whereas he often spoke of Hermione and Ronald.

"'Course 'gov. Known him for _years_." Piers made an ugly smirk that made Harry look back down again, making Snape's eyes widen a bit. This boy regarded Potter with the same hatred Draco did, but for some reason the Gryffindor bravado was nowhere in sight. Why? It seemed the Weasley and Granger brats picked up on this as well…as for Lupin, his own striking amber eyes glinted forebodingly.

"Introduce us, Potter, or are your manners as abysmal out of school as well as in?" Snape said, though for some reason he regretted phrasing it as he did when he saw the betrayed look Harry shot him for a fraction of a second. Piers seemed to be enjoying himself as Harry shifted uncomfortably. Obviously he expected everyone Harry came into contact with to treat him like rubbish-though only Harry knew this fact.

"Hermione, Ron, Professor Lupin and Pr-er, Snape; this is Piers Polkiss. My cousin's friend." Harry mumbled. Piers grinned, showing horrible teeth even Hermione's parents would have thought a lost cause, and held out a hand beginning with Snape. Snape merely glared levelly at the repulsive teen until he lowered his hand with a shrug.

"This is your teacher at St. Brutus's?" Piers almost laughed. Remus and Snape looked confused. Harry, realizing he was on thin ice in keeping his secrets of a not so normal home life, looked up in alarm and quickly said,"Yes! Just on a quick trip to get my eyes checked. Had to be escorted…" Harry trailed off, deeming it better to give out less details as he hadn't really a good excuse for his lot to even be there. Polkiss didn't seem to notice, regardless.

"And these three…your fellow _delinquents_?" Piers snorted.

"Pardon?" Remus looked startled by that.

"They're not delinquents, Piers." Harry growled, irritated now.

"Obviously they are. '_St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys_'."Piers recited with air quotes. Remus and Snape were flabbergasted, and even shared a quick look of disbelief which oddly enough was mirrored by Ron and Hermione (Harry meanwhile was just glaring at Piers). What was going on? Why did this rat-faced teen think Harry attended a place like that? Even Snape knew Harry wasn't _exactly_ a criminal-unlike his dogfather. An impulsive, annoying, arrogant little brat… but not a criminal.

Harry could feel the air shift around him; Remus's magic tickling about with energy, Ron and Hermione stiffening and glaring rather fiercely and Snape….somehow Harry could feel his magic too. _Weird_. Why would he be upset about this? He would probably agree with his aunt and uncle for telling everyone he belonged in that school. But Piers hadn't finished his tirade.

"Wait, _Herman_ over there is a _girl_. And the goth kid is too young to go there. Keeping secrets, Potty?... I do love your matching sweaters by the way. That some kind of punishment? Heard they give ya the cane. Dudley said they used one on you all the time." He chortled. He seemed to be the type who noticed some things but didn't care to resolve any irregularities. Indeed, he seemed to enjoy bullying Harry far more than notice anything else. And his mouth seemed accustomed to rattling off like it did. There wasn't much Snape hated more than someone who talked too fast and didn't allow a word in edge wise. Granger and Lockhart were living testimonies of such people, though Severus had to admit this child hadn't the intelligence nor-ugh-_charm_ to mask the fault.

And Hermione was rather miffed at being referred to as Herman.

"Shut up, Piers." Harry said, straightening his posture.

"Yeah, lay off you git!" Ron finally snapped. _Where's this bloke get off anyway?_ Ron thought.

"Ooooh, finally got some _friends_ Potts? Took you long enough-what, a _decade_?" Piers rattled on.  
Snape and Ron made a confused face at that. Harry blushed crimson.

"Shut it you pompous dweeb!" Hermione said shrilly, taking this argument in hand-_muggle style_.Ron looked impressed. He hoped Hermione would hit him like she did Malfoy in third year.

"Indeed, Mr. Polkiss. I suggest you refrain from insulting Mr. Potter. I haven't the slightest clue where you've gotten your information, but Harry is by far an excellent student and loyal friend. " Remus said in his soft but scary tone only he could pull off. Inside Remus berated himself for a) Taking this long to say anything because he was so taken aback at someone treating Harry this way in the Muggle world; and b) that he had too much self-control to allow himself to hex the bugger into kingdom come.

"Pfft, what lies has he been telling you?!" Piers laughed out right this time. "He made worse grades than Dudders! And that's saying something." Obviously verbal threats were either common place for the wretch, or he simply did not care.

"I only did because I got punished if I made better than him, you tosser, and you know it! A cabbage could make better grades than him!" Harry was angry now, flinging caution to the wind and confronting this git once and for all, though this latest comeback had come in a harsh whisper-however those with him heard him perfectly.

"Wait, what?!" Remus rounded on Harry, but was cut off.

"I had hoped St. Brutus's had beaten the falsehoods out of you, boy." Said a deeper voice coming from a man who approached them. It was one of Harry's old teachers, the one other person in the room. Last Harry heard, he was teaching at Stonewall High instead of Primary now. Harry noticed finally that Piers had a black eye. Must've been in a fight and Mr. Weatherby, the teacher, had to take him here to have his fool eye examined.

"Mr. Weatherby… I am _not_ a liar." Harry said through gritted teeth. He was one of the many teachers that took the Dursley's word as gospel instead of seeing Harry for who he truly was. A few framed pranks on Harry by Dudley had cemented the man's permanent dislike of Harry early on. Much like Snape's hatred on him since First Year; though for that, Harry mused, he caused all on his own-he just didn't know how.

"Mediocre student, slacker, prankster, liar…I'm surprised you're still intact and not dead in a gutter somewhere. Would do the world a service, that would." He grumped. Snape clenched his wand in anger, the two Muggles somehow not even noticing the long piece of wood in his slender, pale hand. How dare he say such things to Lily's child! The child his best friend in the _entire_ world had died to protect!

Meanwhile Remus couldn't take this anymore and jumped up.

"I say! How **DARE** you say such a thing to the boy!" Remus yelped. Harry flinched in surprise vehemence from his former teacher, Hermione and Ron stock still but continuing to glare daggers. Hermione's hair frazzled in her upset stance and Ron's ears had turned pink, his freckles somehow getting darker in his anger.

"Yeah, you overgrown—!" Ron bellowed but couldn't find a fitting expletive.

Piers merely chuckled. "Oh the good old days, eh Potty? Blue wigs and…_hunting_…"Harry flinched violently to that, knowing what he was referring to. "…and look at you now. Nothing but what Mrs. Tuney says. You're nothing but a _freak_."

_A freak._

It echoed in Harry's head over and over. Harry grabbed at his hair as he held his head in his hands in shame. It was true; he knew it. And now those closest to him-even Snape since the man had practically saved him more times than he'd like to count-knew it too. Over the years Harry had grown to believe it. Oh, not consciously of course, his Gryffindor bravery and admittedly excitement-filled years at Hogwarts warded off such notions…most of the time. When he was away though, at the Dursleys, or even in detention with Snape, doubts crawled into his mind, clawing and scraping at his heart. The words had been drilled into him since he could walk, and were continued in verbal or physical appearance. He was an orphan whose only blood-relatives hated his guts. He had a crazy madman after him. His Potions teacher hated him and implied it in his hateful comments on his graded work. And try as he might he didn't exactly fit in anywhere. He had no hold in the Muggle or Wizard world. A freak was what he was. No normality would attach itself to him, though he tried. Merlin, he tried. Harry just hunched into himself further, softly rocking back and forth.

Then, suddenly Piers was on the ground, squealing.

Ron had punched Piers in the mouth, making the rat-faced boy yelp a girlish squeal and run out the door, yelling muffled insults and threats about telling Harry's uncle and aunt. Harry wasn't going to enjoy their wrath whenever he saw them again (stupid Piers! Merlin he's a jerk!)… but oh well. He felt more warmth at how they all seemed to defend him. Except Snape, but that was expected. Harry felt no love lost there as Snape now had proof of what a "trouble-maker" he seemed to be, and would likely use it in some clever Slytherin way to taunt him. His life just got better and better.

Weatherby crinkled his nose at them all as if they were disgusting mounds of three week old mold and turned away with a sniff as he followed the way Piers had run off. Something inside Snape snapped, and he jumped up and pulled out his wand. He whispered something uninteligible and Weatherby clutched his stomach and turned abruptly to the bathroom, almost breaking the door down in his haste. The receptionist had gone to check on something a while ago and so there were no witnesses. Snape lowered his wand, trying to level his breathing. Remus turned to him slowly, then smiled that same smile from the night before.

"Bloody wicked, Professor." Ron breathed. Snape looked away in a huff, wrapping his arms about himself in a gesture he often did as a child when he was embarrassed. But a smile quirked in the corner of his mouth that Remus caught sight of before turning to Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Upset-Muggles was gawking at Snape's back, then looked up into the eyes of Remus, which were filled with a fatherly love and warmth that almost took Harry off guard to burst with emotion. So, Harry merely hunched into himself in embarrassment and confusion at all the emotions bubbling inside of him. He felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder and was surprised to find it belonged to Ron.

"Wanna explain what just happened, Harry?" Ron asked quietly. It was scary sometimes how much Ron resembled his mother when he gave comfort. Harry resisted the urge to hug Ron right then and there. No, Harry had to control himself. This was ridiculous! He had faced giant spiders, dementors, a dragon and Voldemort. This little scene did not warrant such a reaction from himself. And yet, he couldn't help it.

"You know…"Harry ran a hand through his untamable hair, but for once thankful because it somehow gave him security, it being as wild as it was. It reminded him of his Dad's own hair that stuck up in the same places. "…just what usually happens, okay? You know what they're like…" Harry was finding this hard to explain this as ambiguously as possible. It was easier when his friends didn't have proof of what his life was like here-Ron and his brothers breaking him out the summer after First year aside.

"But I don't." Harry looked up to see that Remus's eyes held a new emotion— concern. "When we get back to…Headquarters…we will be having a _talk_ about this. And some other things, in fact." Remus said softly, but in a way that booked no argument. Harry inwardly groaned. He wasn't ready for this. At all. What was there to say? And what _other things_?

"That boy was worse than Draco Malfoy." Hermione said after a moment. Snape had to agree. Draco may be rude and insulting, but he was aware and quite clever of a Snake. And Severus hoped that the boy was not as cruel as he let on. He could see it sometimes when Draco helped Vincent or Gregory in Potions. They may be lackeys of a sort to the boy, but he also considered them friends. Snape shook his head. He had a more pressing matter to consider, and that was Potter. Thought right now he contented himself to push back as far into his seat, letting Remus's body obscure his view of the Trio and vice-versa. Their combined looks of bewilderment, amazement and even gratitude were quite overwhelming and Snape did not wish to repeat the situation. He merely put that disdainful muggle in his place. It was NOT because he cared one iota for Harry….no! _POTTER_. Merlin, he must be tired.

Harry merely sat quietly, looking at his hands for the remainder on the wait until his name was called. The oculist, a youngish woman with sandy brown hair, was quite friendly and skilled. Harry however was just glad to have something to do to keep his mind on trivialities instead of what had just happened. He joined in the idle chit-chat, though being careful as he had not been in muggle society since he started Hogwarts. Summers involved chores at the house or being at Miss Figg's home, so he hardly had any time nor means to venture out and do what normal children did.

Once done with the exams he was given a prescription which would take a bit to fix up so he came back out to choose some frames.

"Well mate?" Ron asked as he and Hermione joined him at the wall on the other side of the room that held numerous pairs of frames.

"Horrible vision she said, but nothing they can't fix with a better pair of these." Harry querked his lips in a half smile as he jiggled his glasses for emphasis, though never taking his eyes off of the many choices before him.

"She's very brilliant." Hermione pipped up, picking up some horn-rims and putting them back down. "She and my mum talk of the most bizarre things they've encountered in their jobs. You wouldn't believe some of the stories I've heard." She chuckled. Ron paled a bit, thinking back to the braces.

Harry saw so many nice glasses frames…but he wanted some similar to his own. They were like his dad's…but he also wanted something that wouldn't take away from his eyes, which were his mum's. _Call me sentimental…_Harry thought with chuckle.

"Well Potter? Does it honestly you that long to simply choose a pair sufficient for harboring plates of glass to your face?" Snape piped up from his seat. The oculist came then and walked up to kiddie Snape and fatherly Remus.

Harry meanwhile just shot Snape a glare and continued his search.

Harry brought some rather thick ones with lenses already in them to his face and Ron laughed outright at how huge Harry's eyes became with them on. Harry did a rather good impression of Trelawny before setting them down again.

"Hey…look at these." Ron said, putting on some aviators.

"Oh Ron, those are simply not Harry's style….here, I think these will do." She picked up a pair from the top and handed them to Harry. They were lighter and more slender in style, not bulky and heave like his old ones. They were even a dark tealish-green (which secretly was his favorite color despite it being almost Slytherin) which would bring out his eyes ten-fold. And they reminded him of his dad's pair from the few photographs he had-only these were round and not square, much like his old ones.

"Thanks Herms! I love them." Harry smiled brightly. Hermione beamed back at him and Ron clapped him on the back. Harry was genuinely happy at that one moment. Getting sufficient glasses and all…but he also was trying to forget the embarrassment and shame welling up from his encounter with Piers. And most of all, his soon to be encounter with Remus and most likely Sirius. Well, his life never was easy, he mused.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the trio's search of suitable frames…

"Mr. Potter wrote you down as his guardian, Mr. Lupin, so I feel it necessary to inform you of some things I found while checking him out." She began, but underneath her superficial smile was a deep concern that unnerved Snape and Remus.

"At first my suspicious were of you, but he told me in passing that you were not his sole custodian. He lives primarily with his aunt and uncle, is that correct?"

"Yes…" Remus said slowly, wondering where this was going.

She lowered her voice as Ron laughed heartily at Harry clad in the huge lenses.  
"He mentioned he has not had an eye examination-ever. On the form he wrote he had gotten his glasses from his aunt when he was in primary. He didn't say from where, but that they were not prescription, at least not his. I have to tell you that this treatment of his sight has not gone on without consequences. His sight is abysmal-more so that it ought to be. I also believe it is causing him migraines, what with the strain in focusing as best he can."

"He was showing some signs of that this past week…"Lupin interjected quietly, wondering how long Harry had put up with this before finally mentioning it. Apparently a long time.

"Indeed. Luckily we can begin to correct it. For now I have filled a particularly strong lense to suit his needs. Hopefully, as he has not grown fully, he may find the strain and blur to ease. That, coupled with the new imporved sight he shall experience, should help his focus and headaches." Remus nodded.

"I must say however, I am concerned about his home life. The type of difficulties he's had with seeing stem not only from heredity but from trauma." She said quietly, but a tad pointedly. Remus paled and Snape clenched the armrest of his chair.

"I suggest you take him to a physician for a full exam. There's not much else I can do, but I feel as if you truly care for the boy. And we see occasional cases similar to his own-though not often as severe."

Snape gulped, his world spinning on the brink of total destruction. Now here was more proof, and solid proof at that. And from a muggle woman no less. If _she_ had suspicions, then by Merlin something was going on…of course 'trauma' was vague, wasn't it? And Potter had certainly had his share at Hogwarts. Surly that's where it all came from….right?

She sighed and handed Remus a card. "I scheduled another appointment in half a year, to see how he's adjusting to his new frames." She then made her way to Harry who had picked out the frames and she left to fit them.

Remus took it absentmindedly, thinking thoughts at full speed. Blimey, Sirius was going to have kneazels when he told him about this. Thankfully Albus could help calm him down. Perhaps...perhaps Harry's misadventures he'd heard rumors of before and after his own short teaching career were the culprit of this supposed 'trauma'. But that in itself opened a whole new box of flobberworms, though if he were honest with himself that possibility was less worrisome than the first, which was that Harry may have received trauma at _home_…not to mention Harry's admission of never getting properly checked in the first place till now. He had hoped it was just exaggeration or he had misheard yesterday…but he knew it was true if Harry had said so. He was even evasive about it, meaning he didn't want to rightly talk about it.

_We are definitely getting to the bottom of this once and for all_, Remus thought. He shared a glance at Snape and for once they could both see they were mirroring each other's thoughts, if only partly. Brought out of their reverie by Harry's soft thank-yous to the optometrist (who patted his shouder with a sad smile and returned to her inner office), they stood up to leave.

"Slytherin colors, Mr. Potter?" Snape smirked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor, actually." Harry tapped the gold trim of the frames as they headed out onto the street. "Coincidence, of course."

"Of course." Snape inclined his head, a smile quirking his mouth only just so, but Harry noticed it.

_Did I just banter with Snape? _

_…_

_Nah._

Harry rolled up his sleeves of his beloved sweater as Hermione taught Ron how to call a cab. It was then that Snape gasped in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his left arm. Remus quickly knelt to him, panic in his amber eyes, which Harry mimicked with his own emerald. Hermione screamed and pointed upward, and Harry saw it.

Or rather, _them_.

Coming over a tall building that was not quite a skyscraper across the street were a dozen huge wisps of smoke, with a definite purpose of direction. They were gaining momentum and would be upon Harry and the others in a matter of seconds.

And then Harry heard the most horrific woman's laughter he'd ever experienced hearing, almost freezing him to the concrete sidewalk he stood upon.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. I'm not a great writer, but here you go. I'm not entirely happy with this one, but it'll have to do for now.

Bonnie: I can't really remember, but seeing on how Seamus was a half-blood himself, I assume he had non-moving posters as well. And hopefully you liked the Piers part. I don't really like him so I made him horribly oblivious and preoccupied with taunting Harry...

Sevvygirl: I don't really write for reviews, but they are good motivation. If no one shows interest in this, I'll still upload, but in my own time which may be crazy And I do love to hear what people may think, or if any corrections need to be made since I don't thoroughly check over these things. I write as I go.

Indigo-Night-Wisp: omg I love your reviews.

-Ronnie


	9. The Chase

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he felt as if his heart stopped as several things happened at once.

Afterwards, Harry would muse that the feeling was perhaps the opposite of using a Time Turner, because instead of time racing by backwards, time seemed to slow down and crawled forwards. Harry wondered at that. Would it be the same when he died? Because it surely felt as if he would in those fleeting yet drawn out seconds. Since he was young he never counted his life for much, so the thought—and even reality— did not truly scare him. But now…now he had people he _cared for_ beside him, and their lives were worth far more to him than he could possibly imagine, and losing them would cause him more pain than Cedric ever did. There. Harry had admitted it. Cedric's death hit him far more than anyone could ever realize, since he hid it so well. But if Harry looked even deeper, he knew for a fact the pain would not compare should he lose his two best friends…or even Remus and Sirius. He knew them rather well, unlike Cedric, and he even loved them like family. Even Snape's life meant a bit more to Harry for what he did for him back in the waiting room. No one stood up for Harry, at least not too often. And that meant a whole heaping lot to the Boy-Who-Lived. It's funny how one thinks these things when certain death is thrust upon them. Well, perhaps not certain death, but when Death Eaters are involved, it's best to plan for the worst.

And the worst was what Harry's mind was filled with as he saw the pillars of tangled black smoke dash towards them.

And a woman's horrible, insane laughter.

As for those several things that happened at once, well…

* * *

"DEATH EATERS!" Remus screamed hoarsely in his panic, grabbing hold of Harry and pulling him back behind himself as they were knelt beside Snape, wand drawn, paying no never mind to the couple looking on from across the other street in shock, or the man walking his dog and who had stopped mid-stride during the indignant declaration. If Snape had more than mere moments to react he'd have slapped Lupin for his infuriating habit of stating the obvious. As it was, however, he had more important things to tend to other than abusing a werewolf. Indeed he was preoccupied with the searing pain within his left forearm, whereon the skin was now pulsating bright raw red around a familiar mark from which Snape knew he could not escape. The Mark wasn't there of course, not _visible_, but the burn formed around the silhouette of what _should_ be there. And now…_now_ it _scorched_, _screamed_ its existence within the twelve year old's flesh. And it was as if a stopper had given way to blinding pain which had been kept at bay for a blissful few days. Snape, kneeling on the sidewalk and trying desperately to keep from screaming, felt the strong arms of Lupin leave him as the man began to scream out curses and shields. He was holding them off, but only just, and which bought them only a minute or so more. Harry and Ron were helping, Harry from his position by Snape (which Snape noted Harry's own arm had now replaced Lupin's, and the support brought him more comfort than he'd have liked to admit) , and Ron beside Lupin and Hermione. Only Hermione wasn't there anymore.

Harry noticed and looked wildly about, his curly, rather untamable hair flaying in crazy directions. Then he saw her as she blasted the window of a car and unlocked it from there. She then dove beneath the driver's seat and only her stocking'd legs visible. Harry hadn't much experience driving, what with Dudley the only one given lessons and his own fate of being the freak of the household and therefore didn't deserve such. But then he realized Hermione's upbringing was far different and she was certainly old enough to have a learner's permit at the very least. But he at least knew you weren't supposed to lay half-cramped in the floorboards in order to drive…just because he didn't have a permit didn't mean he was totally ignorant of all things Muggle, cars included.

A bright green streak caught Harry's eye then and he whipped his wand around and deflected a rather nasty curse he hoped wasn't an Avada. The scowling screech that followed assured him it probably was.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE HALF-BLOOD!" The woman screamed, though Harry couldn't make out her form amidst the twisting gobs of smoke flailing all around them, Remus somehow keeping them back enough with Ron's help. It was then they all swirled together upwards, higher and higher, and then began rounding back. They were coming down in such great speed so as to blast the glass right out of the windows of the building nearest them but the dramatic use of force gave the defenders of the Light just enough time.

"OVER HERE!" Hermione yelled as the sky suddenly turned darker than from seconds ago. Faint screams of wayward Muggles could be heard, probably from the glass shattering around them as they couldn't really see anything else magic related—not clearly at any rate.

Ron and Remus pelted off towards her. Next thing Snape knew, he was _totally_ encompassed by the arms of the Boy-Who-Lived in the front seat of a maroon '65 Ford Anglia, squished between the Weasley boy and the Granger girl. Lupin had taken the back seat, continuing his barrage of defense and counter-curses out of the now broken re ar window.

And to Snape's absolute horror, Hermione was in the driver's seat and had just started up the car.

"Granger! Did you _hotwire_ this vehicle?!" Snape managed to gasp between the spurts of pain. Did the little witch's immense knowledge know _no bounds_?

"This isn't the time, Professor!" Hermione shrieked back, taking the shift and yanking it back and to the side. The cloud of Death Eaters were now bearing down on the car, giving Harry flash backs to when the Whomping Willow had similarly jolted the last Ford Anglia he was in. She pressed on the gas and the wheels screeched as they spun in place for a moment before hauling them off onto the street, but not before a stray curse hit Lupin in the shoulder and he immediately fell over in the seat in a feral cry of pain.

"REMUS!" Harry screamed, unconsciously tightening his already strong hold on Snape, his arms trembling in fear around the boy whose own tremors of pain melded with his own.

"Let….me…go!" Snape said just before he was drowned out by numerous car horns beeping at Hermione and her erratic driving. Whether it was her skill or the fact Death Eaters were hot on their trail, Harry didn't know. She took a sharp turn left and everyone was lunged to the right.

Harry complied to Snape's request as he crashed into Ron from the sharp turn, and Snape scrambled up and over the seat, but then Hermione revved forward on the gas and he was flung bodily onto Remus who let out a gruff groan from the impact. Harry was glad that he could make some kind of sound still, a sign of his lingering consciousness, but his stomach lurched at the possibility Remus may be in bad shape. Very bad shape.

"AUGH!" Snape yelled as he crawled to a better position atop the former Defense teacher. "GRANGER, YOU'RE DRIVING LIKE A BLOODY CHIMPANZEE!" His hair was whipping about now from the wind coming through the broken windows.

"HOW DARE—" Hermione jerked around, her hair flaying wildly.

"NOT NOW! DRIVE!" Harry yelled back, Ron flinging a counter-curse out the window.

Snape meanwhile had gone back to his intricate wand-waving and mutterings in stressed but level tones of Latin. His wand movements over Remus's shoulder and face were precise and soon a ugly green color was slowly seeping out from the cursed area into nothingness onto the floorboards. Then, as if something dawning on him, he looked up and rasped out "_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry looked backwards with interest despite his panic and saw the whispy form of a fawn, Snape ordering it to get help from Dumbledore or the Order and giving it their location—all of this said rapidly. It then lept out the window. Snape then went back to fixing up Remus as best he could, not noticing Harry's surprised and confused look.

* * *

Horns, screams and screeching wheels roared in Harry's ears, and then as he glanced ahead _he saw it_.

An intersection.

At rush hour.

_And the light was red._

Hermione saw it too and slammed on the brakes, throwing Snape and everyone else forward.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Snape raged, eyes accusing towards Hermione for a moment before scrambling back over the seat (managing a good shove on Harry for good measure), obviously refraining from expletives. Remus's mouth was dribbling a bit of blood and his eyes were wide open but unfocused. Harry's worry increased ten-fold.

Unfortunately, this particular spot was notorious for its long red-lights. Hermione and Harry were just thankful no one had rear ended them yet. But then they all heard a crack and a dash of black and then—

"**_CONFRINGO!_**"

"PROTEGO!" Snape cast before the speaker of the curse had finished, but it wasn't enough.

The entire car was blasted and flipped a full circle, landing right side up, but certainly worse for wear.

Amazingly they were still on the street.

Hermione however had been knocked unconscious, and Harry heard more cracks and flashes of light. But he didn't have time to register the yells of his name or the familiar streaks of brown trench-coats that signaled the Aurors. All he knew was his panic.

"Ron! Get Hermione!" Harry crawled over her and slipped into her seat as Ron quickly pulled her over and held her tightly to himself, continuing his own round of spells out the window. Everything was a crashing blur around them and Harry was determined to get out.

It was just their luck the light had turned from red to green then red again in the fight. But Harry pushed down on the gas, and hard.

* * *

"Nononono_NO_!" Tonks jumped up and down, her hair jumping to a rainbow of colors in her anxiety. She saw the little Ford Anglia race off from among the Order present who had formed a protective line around it.

Tonks felt more than heard a curse whizz towards her and she deftly twisted about and escaped it, stunning the caster in the process. Another, beside the now stunned Death Eater, spun around on his heels and in a poof a rat in his place ran away squeaking in terror. Sirius was there and in a cold rage turned into his dog form and took off after him, until a red-haired boy barely seventeen in appearance ran perpendicular to his trail and scooped him up.

"Not now! Harry!" was all he said and he let the dog fall from his grasp and continued his streak across the battle zone. Among them, Shacklebolt was holding off two to one, and Arthur Weasley had joined in.

The mention of his beloved godson was all he needed and the dog took after Albus, dodging the fire from both sides.

But they weren't going to reach them in time, and the car was at the edge of the oncoming traffic from the right and left. They weren't going to make it.

Albus stopped in his tracks and in a single moment his desperation seeped into a clear madness, halting the wand of the crazed woman who stood not five feet from where he stopped by his merely looking at her_… through her_. Or so it seemed.

_Again, time seemed to slow._ Seconds seemingly once again changed to eons.

Bellatrix, even in her own insanity, recognized the sheer power and vengeance in the bright crystal blue eyes that stared back at her. Albus's fiery red hair had come undone from his pony tail and it framed his face in random directions from the whipping wind, adding to his crazed look. His eyes seemed to pierce his skin with their brightness of magic bubbling inside him, dark circles forming around them. And it struck her numb to the core.

He turned on his heel and was gone, disapperating on the spot. A youthful shout of three subsequent curses found LeStrange and she was rigged immobile by a _Stupify, Petrificus Totalus_ and even an _Incarcerous _for good measure.

McGonagall wiped her hands on each other, satisfied with her wand work.

* * *

All this happened, of course, within mere moments.

Next was probably the most amazing thing anyone had ever seen in quite a long time, and shocked the Death Eaters (still conscious) to their bones.

Albus appeared a top the speeding vehicle Harry was driving, as they entered the intersection. Albus, facing towards the back of the car, knelt down and in a thrusting motion of his hands literally parted the traffic, as if he were the wizard equivalent of Moses. Or perhaps he created a shield around the car itself, a bubble of pure, raw wandless magic. Either way, it was effective to an impressive degree. Cars speeding forwards and were unable to brake were thrown backwards. The line of destruction in their wake was staggering. However it was taking its toll on him and his body shook from the strain, his screams of exhaustion and pain mixed with those from beneath him in the car.

Then, three forms apperated to the car beside Dumbledore. Two of them reached down and inside and disapperated with the children and Remus. The other took hold of Albus as he lost coherent thought and then he felt the pulling sensation behind his navel. The car lay totaled only seconds later in a heap by the roadside.

And then all went black.

* * *

A/N: As for last chapter, I'm quite surprised no one saw my little avpm reference. There's another one in this chapter, but it's not avpm (or even Potter related) so see if you can find it.^^ Now on to a few QnAs.

FanFictionLover13: Oh my gracious, you do flatter I do feel inclined to disagree however, I'm certainly not a great author (as I'm sure you can all tell with this chapter and the rest before it) but the sentiment does make me all warm and fuzzy inside with happiness.:) So thank you.

Summer Leigh Wind: I'm guessing this chapter answered your question.;) But good theories!

SevvyGirl, Bonnie Gaynor, SeverAllTies and the other sweet reviews: asdfghjkl, you guys make me so happiness.

MoonlitInuko: Indeed, McGonagall is a bit stern and all. I however see her as having a strong playful side with only a very few choice people, Snape being included for the sheer fact he hates any such camaraderie. She likes to irk him. It's kind of in the early books, and I just wanted to include that here, but more so since they are de-aged now. As for favoring her lions, that was in reference to mostly when Snape was still a student. I personally think that she, along with Albus and maybe others, may have used to think Slytherin as more dark than light. That being said, while Snape was probably gifted in most classes, he also wasn't likeable. I also seem to get the impression she was partial to the Marauders despite their troublemaking (though I'm sure she gave them every detention earned, she would be fair in punishment) and that just rubbed Severus the wrong way even more. I hope that makes some sense…^^ And to everything else, YAY! Thank you so much. I do know what you mean, I can't find many fanfics where they're all…balanced. And I wanted that for this particular fic. But yeah.:)

As for the theories of the Dark Mark, whoa, I'm surprised how so many of you were concerned, so yay! Some more info in this chappie obviously, but more to come.

And today's my birthday so yay.;)

Read and review please luvs, but of course you don't have to.


End file.
